


Kagome's Trust

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kagome is raped by Sesshomaru on the night of the new moon. Kagome goes home to the future as finds out that she is pregnant with pups? PUPS! Now one year later, she decides to go back to the feudal era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust For Her

Warning: RAPE WILL BE WITHIN THIS CHAPTER.

As the wind blew around the open area, no one could see a flash of light speeding through. Lord Sesshomaru had lost control over his beast for over a week now, and currently he was still trying to find that sweet aroma that smelled of passion fruit and lavender. He could not find it, not until he came over the hill looking over a small village.

"Yes," he thought, as he raced to the village, sniffing around the area. He smelled his half-brother's scent and hid. Shadowed by the trees, he overheard her talking to his half-breed brother. Smelling the air again, he grinned at the fact that Kagome was in heat. She was ripe for the taking. She would bear him strong pups. The beast didn't care that she was human; she was very loyal, kind, caring to yokai. She was very strong now, and soon she would be his. He would mark her and no one would take her away.

X+X+X Kagome's POV X+X+X

"Inuyasha I'm going to have a bath, but Sango is staying. I can protect myself now," Kagome said, her teeth grinding together with madness. "Sango stay here and watch dog boy for me!"

Kagome picked up all her bathing supplies and walked around, looking up at the night sky. She thought back over the last five years when she first fell into the well. She had changed over the years.

When she had come here, she wasn't even at the beginner level of miko. That was until two years ago when Lord Fluffyster came in and told her what she didn't want to hear. After that, she dedicated her time to training with Kaede, learning all that she could from her and traveling from village to village gaining extra for her abilities.

But after a fight with Inuyasha about her training, she turned her back on the Feudal Era for a few months. Now she was stronger with her bow and arrows because she had joined an archery group, able to hit up any target over 200 yards dead on. She was also taking on kendo and karate classes to help gain strength. Because of all this, Kagome was stronger than when she had left.

Smelling the hot water, Kagome hiked to a small clearing that had a large hot spring in it. Walking to its banks, Kagome started to strip out of her school uniform, completely unaware that someone was watching her with a smirk etched on his face.

X+X+X Sesshomaru's POV X+X+X

He watched her strip down, his beast contently growling at the sight of her body. Soon he would have her tonight. The beast continued to watch her get in the hot spring. Jumping down from his tree, spreading his yokai into the area, she froze as she turned around to face him.

Small growls came from his chest as he watched her fear come in and mask her intoxicating scent.

"Sesshomaru." His ears perked as the words came from her mouth.

X+X+X Kagome's POV X+X+X

She felt a yoka in the areai but she froze up when she heard growls coming from behind. She turned around to see Lord Sesshomaru with red eyes and Kagome knew his beast had taken over. Covering her breasts with her arms, she made sure that her lower part was still underwater.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered, hoping he would snap out of it.

When his beast saw her covering her breasts, he loudly growled at her, causing her to jump back in fright. With great speed he grabbed her around the stomach, giving no indication of letting her go.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed in fright, struggling against him. It only led to him growling more and more loudly as he pressed his lips against hers. His hand grabbed her hair and pulled a little too hard, making her whimper in pain. After he released his grip on her hair, his lips parted from her own. He dragged his masculine tongue down her neck and back up again, making her whimper in fright once again.

"Sesshomaru, wake up please!" Kagome screamed at him, struggling. Sesshomaru smirked at her as he trailed his fang against her neck, drawing some blood only to lick it clean. Moving her neck to the other side he sucked on her pulse, making her pained whimpers grow.

Her miko powers flared up. She threw him off for a couple of seconds, but to her dismay he jumped up quickly, grabbing her by the arm twisting it.

"Please stop, Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, trembling as he continued to lick and suck on her neck.

When he growled to her chest he could feel the vibrations throughout her body as she trembled in fright and fear. Kagome knew she had to stop this right now.

"Sesshomaru, stop please! You detested us humans with a passion of hatred and loathing. To you and many others they are disgusting creatures. Please don't do something you might regret when this is over. I plead to you, Sesshomaru! Please stop…" While she was going to continue Sesshomaru's lips were on hers, his grasp tightening. He held her around her waist and leaped out of the hot spring to the solid ground.

Within moments Kagome was on her back. When she finally registered that Sesshomaru was on top of her naked body and was positioning himself at her barrier, she panicked.

"Sesshomaru, stop," whispered Kagome as she placed her hands on his chest. She rubbed it, praying that the action would calm him down, hide away the beast.

Soon some golden specks showed in his red eyes. "Sesshomaru," Kagome said very softly to him. But just as soon as it came, it was gone. Nervous and whimpering in fright, Kagome continued to rub his chest very softy, hoping that it would turn him back to his old self.

Sesshomaru's beast growled, knowing that she was trying to bring back his master from the cage that he was enclosed in. He grabbed both of her hands and placed them above her head. Sesshomaru looked at her beauty and nakedness, unable to help the throaty groan. She was so afraid that her body was trembling and reeked of horror.

Tears started to pour down her face. "Sesshomaru, remember your father's tomb? I pulled out the Tessaiga. You hate me, remember?" She was grasping at straws, trying to awaken the Sesshomaru, she hoped that speaking about his father's tomb and sword would snap him out of his lust.

His eyes flashed gold, but it was gone in a second for his beast was stronger. Sesshomaru's beast had had enough as he pressed his manhood against her womanhood. She gasped, completely panic-stricken as she renewed her struggle against him.

With his hand, the beast hit her across her cheek, throwing her head to the side harshly. Sesshomaru grabbed her hip and within one push he entered her. The pain made her scream but soon he was stopping it with his lips. Spreading his yokai, he created a barrier around them so that no one would be able to see in.

Sesshomaru pounded into Kagome's unwilling, virgin body. She shrieked in pain and shame from this act. In her heart, Kagome knew that his beast was in control over him and she couldn't do anything to stop him at all. She tried to get him to stop from pushing so hard or fast, but he wouldn't stop or slow down at all.

Soon he grunted in pleasure while Kagome screamed in pain and pleasure as she came. His beast grew out his master's fangs, and with some more thrusts into her womanhood, he spilled his seeds and bit into her neck. As the aftershocks continued, he began to spread his yokai into her body, making her and marking her as his for life.

Pulling out of her, he disappeared, leaving Kagome's crying and frail form on the ground. A few minutes later and Kagome slowly sat up from the cold ground. She placed her hand to her forehead and then her neck, hissing at the pain.

There were two small holes on her neck and she gasped, feeling far too dizzy. Kagome started to get up from the ground, but stopped when pain came to her and her memories flooded back. She cried, long and hard as the tears wouldn't end.

Stopping to look up and seeing no one near her, Kagome stared between her thighs. There was blood and a thick, white substance from the aftermath of the rape. While her eyes widened and a hand went over her mouth, she couldn't stop the vomit that spilled onto the grass. To her horror, Kagome could still feel Sesshomaru's barrier around her slowly vanishing, leaving her sight.

Kagome slowly inched to the hot springs again. She didn't want any company –absolutely no one's company – right now. Placing her own barrier around the hot springs, Kagome slid back in and tried to forget.

Her bath items were still near the side, and quickly she washed her body. It took three times just to get the feeling of Sesshomaru off of her and then she started to shampoo and condition her hair. Slowly thinking about what happened, she wondered why. 'Why was his beast was in control over his body?' but she shuddered, not wanting to keep thinking such thoughts.

Kagome soon placed an unsteady hand around her womanhood, calling her miko powers to heal the swollen and abused flesh from within. She felt better about healing her body, but it wasn't enough. Kagome knew she couldn't stay longer, so she began to dry herself with her black and blue towels.

Grabbing her clothing, she quickly put them on and packed up all her items from the ground. It wasn't long before she vanished into the well.

X+X+X Sesshomaru's POV X+X+X

Waking up in his bed with a thin layer of sweat on his body, Lord Sesshomaru tried to remember what his beast did. Nothing came to mind but when he smelled himself, the scent he found was a mixture of passion fruit and lavender, and his own musky smell.

Getting up, he went to his personal bathhouse.

X+X+X Kagome's POV X+X+X

She saw the blue light as she landed at the bottom of the well in her own time. Kagome climbed up the ladder, hauling herself over the railing. It was much harder than before, because now her lower parts were screaming in pain.

Once she was out, she turned around and placed a barrier around the well to close it off for one year. She needed that time away from the Feudal Era. Once it was set, Kagome walked up the stairs and out into the sunlight.

Heading into her house, Kagome shouted out at the sight of her mother. "Mom!"

"Kagome!" Taytai called out, emerging from the kitchen.

"Mom!" she cried out again, happy to see her mother. She ran over, embracing her in a tight hug. The girl told her mom of all the unfortunate events that had happened in the last two hours.

"Kagome, my dear," said Taytai. "Kagome, do you think that you are pregnant?"

A/N-That's all for this story. I hope you like parts of the story. Next chapter should be done very soon.


	2. Chapter Two: Old Life and New Life

* * *

A/N - Here is the next chapter. I do like Kikyo just for a bit now but she is still a bitch. Sorry if anyone likes her. When it comes to Kagome's part it will have a faster timeline from just a day to four in half months. Also in my story, demon pregnancy only lasts for six months but if more than one is coming than its five months. I would like to say, thank you my beta reader Witchygirl99 for beta reading this story for me and with my new beta reader named TheSparkledMoon, thank more to say here is ch 2 of Kagome's Trust.

 

* * *

When Sesshomaru woke up, the emotions he felt coursing through his large body was overwhelming. The weirdest part was that the emotions he felt were not his.

He felt pain, sorrow, anger, panic, confusion and then pain all over again. These borrowed emotions were getting on his nerves. He wished he knew whose emotions these were. Suddenly he let out a blood curdling scream. He was annoyed by all these feelings and he wished they would just pick one already. Then just like they had started, they stopped. He sighed in relief, his shoulders slouching as he walked into his private bathroom to get rid of this awful feeling.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called. A few minutes later there was a cautious knock on the door before the toad demon entered.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, what can this humble servant do for you?" Jaken asked swiftly.

"How long was I gone from the fortress?" Sesshomaru looked at Jaken with a stoic look.

"About six days, my lord," Jaken responded, quickly and softly.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked, sternly looking at his servant. When Jaken nodded, Sesshomaru waved him away with his hand. "That is all for now, and make sure Rin is fed and sent to her lessons," Sesshomaru stated, uninterested as he thought, _'Where was I?'_

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken nodded before leaving his master's presence.

Sesshomaru contacted his beast. "What did you do?"

**"Nothing."**

"Hn, tell this Sesshomaru."

" **No,"** the beast growled, going farther into the back of his mind.

_X+X+X The Inuyasha Gang X+X+X_

Inuyasha heard screams coming from the hot spring, but Sango stopped him from going to Kagome, running to find her sister-friend herself. Sango felt a barrier around the hot springs and when she attempted to get through the barrier, she was shot back, knocking her unconsciousness until the morning when Miroku and Inuyasha came to look for her.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, finding her body lying on the floor.

"Inuyasha, look for Kagome," Miroku yelled at his friend.

"Stop telling me what to do. I'm on it," Inuyasha shouted before running to the hot springs, smelling Kagome's blood. He sniffed the ground around the hot springs but couldn't smell anyone besides her. Thinking she was hurt and headed for her home, he raced towards the well, the air still smelling of her blood. Ignoring the smell of her blood, he jumped into the portal to Kagome's time, but the light didn't come. Inuyasha jumped in and out of the well until he heard Shippo, Miroku, and a now conscious Sango approach from behind.

"Have you found her yet?" Sango asked, afraid of the answer she was sure to come.

"I can't get through the well! Miroku, what's going on?" Inuyasha growled.

"I see," the monk said. Getting off Kirara and walking over to the well. Miroku checked it out, nodding his head. Before he turned around he whispered a chant, placing his hands on the well.

"It looks like Kagome has placed a seal on the well that will reopen to us in one year's time. For now, let's hope that she's okay and gets some rest," Miroku stated, already beginning to walk towards Kaede's village.

"Let's hope," Sango whispered, following the monk and turning back to let Shippo catch up.

' _Mama,'_ Shippo thought. He ran into Sango's arms to cry. Walking back to Kaede's village, they all left Inuyasha standing by the well.

"Kagome, I wish that you could have told me. Please come back to me…I mean, _us_." With nothing else to say, he walked off to the village, looking up to the sky seeing the soul collectors calling him to Kikyo's area. Unable to help himself, he followed them to her location.

"Kikyo," he whispered, spotting her.

"Inuyasha," she said back. "Where's Kagome? I don't sense her anymore."

"She went back to her time for a year. I told Kagome about my decision about taking you as a mate. She was okay because she didn't feel a mate's love but a brotherly-sisterly love for me. She told me to tell you that she doesn't have any hard feelings for you anymore… But she's unable to tell you this herself because something happened to her last night. We were coming this way to tell you. Kikyo, do you know what happened to her?"

"No, I don't know Inuyasha. Let's wait a year for her return and have her give us her blessing."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding before Kikyo went on.

"Is the young fox, Shippo, okay? Kagome always talked about the young one. She felt like he was her own son. You are going to take care for him until she gets back, right Inuyasha?"

"Yes I'm going to take care of him," Inuyasha said. "Also I have talked to Miroku and Sango about us mating. They are willing to set aside old feelings for you." He jumped to her, placing a small kiss on her lips.

_X+X+X Modern Era X+X+X_

Four and a half months since Kagome had come home – and since the time she found out that she was pregnant – she had read all of the pregnancy books, but nothing could tell her why she was so big for four months. Not the books, her mother, or her grandfather knew about demon pregnancies.

Going in blind wasn't the way she liked to do things, but since Sesshomaru was back in the feudal era, she couldn't ask him. But then again, _he_ didn't even know what he had done to her.

She sighed. Going in for check-ups, she always had to lie about what month she was in until one doctor said that she was having twins. The thought of twins scared her, for she would not only be having a baby boy, but a baby girl as well.

One day Kagome and her mother went to the baby clothing shops, and shopped until they dropped, buying new baby clothes from reds to pinks to purples and any other color one could imagine. When they arrived home, Souta and Grandpa came down to help them gather all the bags, taking them upstairs and placing them in the dresser next to the cribs.

Kagome placed her feet up in the bathtub, relaxing from an all-day shopping spree with her mother. She was so happy to hear that her father –who had long since passed away – and her mother had made an account for her, saving up a lot of money for when she was older. After ten minutes, she was just getting out of the tub when she felt pain in her stomach area.

She sat on the side, holding her stomach. Kagome screamed in pain as she watched bloody water drip to the floor. Taytai rushed in and saw the blood stained water. "Father! Souta! Get the bags ready now," she yelled, helping Kagome into a long nightgown and rushing her to the car.

Kagome was in the back with Souta, breathing hard now as her brother wiped sweat from her forehead. "Sis, hold on."

When they all got to the hospital, Kagome was having very close and consistent contractions, meaning that it was time to give birth to the little ones.

"Souta, Grandpa, can you stay out here? Mom, can you come with me?" Kagome asked though gritted teeth.

_X+X+X Sesshomaru's POV X+X+X_

Sesshomaru felt something ripple through him with instant pain. Not knowing what it was, he tried his best to ignore it as he continued to read the scrolls on the desk.

_X+X+X Kagome's POV X+X+X_

"Kagome, sweetie, push hard," Taytai instructed as she held the hand of her daughter.

"Mama it hurts," whispered Kagome, crying from the pain.

"I know sweetie but you need to push harder. One, two, three, PUSH!" she urged.

With two pushes, Kagome leaned back as her body rested for a few moments. "Again, Kagome push!" With five more pushes, one of the babies came out, leaving one still inside of her. "Push again, harder. The second one is easier." With two hard pushes the second one came out quickly. The nurses cleaned the twins, the doctor made sure that Kagome was okay. She fell asleep before the twins were placed in her arms. Kagome slept for a few hours, stirring only to the sound of crying from her babies.

When the doctor saw that Kagome was awake, he quickly went to fetch her children for her.

"Miss Higurashi, your son and daughter," the doctor said, giving the babies to her, one in each arm.

"Oh mama look, they are so cute and small," Kagome whispered.

"Yes there are," she replied.

When Grandpa and Souta came in, the whole family gave her a hug and kissed the twins. "So sis, what are their names?"

Well I thought on it long and hard and I have decided that my son's name is Toga and my daughter's name is Mizuki," she said, giving them each a kiss on the forehead. She moved to give a long look on both twins, seeing the faint marks of Sesshomaru's bloodline. What shocked her the most was that both twins were full-blooded demons. Why, she didn't know, but the possibilities were scary.

Toga and Mizuki opened their eyes for the first time. Kagome noticed that Toga had eyes like his father and Mizuki had eyes like hers.

"Mom, I'm tired. When can I go home?" Kagome asked.

"Let's see," Taytai replied, heading towards the doctor to ask him. "We'll be leaving now, okay?"

"Yes." Kagome almost raced out of the bed. Her mother, Grandpa and Souta left the room, leaving her a moment alone. Kagome looked down at the twins again, whispering, "The heirs of the Western Lands…are my son and my daughter."

**A/N-** Well I hope you like this one. Chapter three soon will be done very soon again. I hope and I will what about six to eight reviews for this chapter or not. Either way I still would place my chapter three up. Bye.

 


	3. Gifts, Going Back

**A/N-** Here again with chapter three. Damn, I'm good. The twins are growing big faster and right now it has been eleven months and they look like three years old. But at the end, they are one year old. Souta had training in Aikido. Thank you to my new beta reader named witchygirl99 and TheSparkledMoon for doing this first chapter. Thanks.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt empty, hollow. It was as if his soul had a hole that couldn't fix itself. It was frustrating since his last blood lust had occurred eight months ago. Even though he did not know when his beast would take control he hoped it would soon. It was getting unbearable. It was centuries since his beast took over his full body.

He was especially curious because now his beast was acting very different. He had noticed that it growled at the lord's daughters when they came too close, making him wonder why it was doing so. Another time was when the other lords suggested candidates of demon females for him to mate with. His beast had had almost taken over, but luckily Sesshomaru had locked the cage stronger than ever before. But the worst of them all was when a lord's daughter had sniffed his neck, the beast almost attacked the girl.

Now it took every grain of his power to control his beast. How could Sesshomaru lose control of his beast now? _'Why?'_ he brooded until one word came to mind, "Mate." If memory served right, he had never had one but now he wasn't so sure. The beast began whimpering that he didn't wish to stay at the Palace of the Moon anymore, but instead somewhere else that was unknown to him or his beast.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do or how to solve it. He, Sesshomaru, always had an answer for everything. The only thing Sesshomaru remembered of those six nights was not sight, but the smell. The night that was strongest to him smelled of passion fruit and lavender, with a hint of a hot spring. It seemed so familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it though he vowed that he would find out.

"I will figure out soon enough, I promise you," Sesshomaru stated, his words dripping with venom.

_X+X+X Kagome's POV X+X+X_

Looking at the twins, Kagome smiled. Demon children grew quickly although Toga was a bit taller than Mizuki. Her son already resembled Sesshomaru so much with his white hair, although he had both of Sesshomaru and her powers. Her daughter had obtained both the powers as well, but she had Kagome's dark brown locks. The thing was that Kagome was scared. How were her children both full-blooded demons?

Kagome was training when Mizuki came up to watch, Toga shortly following afterwards.

"Mommy, can we start training since grandpa told us about your adventures in the past?" asked Mizuki.

Kagome thought for a few minutes. She would never leave her children here while she was in the feudal era and she still needed to collect all the jewel shards and defeat Naraku. "Yes, you will join me when I return to the feudal era. I will teach you how to fight and use your miko powers. However I will only be able to direct you when it comes to your demon powers."

"Hai mother," they said.

"Good," Kagome replied.

Months passed by as she trained Toga and Mizuki in miko skills first, and then in fighting. Even Souta helped, for he had taken the children to train in aikido. Soon eight months had passed and it was days away from the twins' birthday, both very strong and powerful for their young age. The twins found themselves excited as Kagome, Grandpa, her mother and Souta made plans for a birthday party for them.

_X+X+X One Week Later X+X+X_

Kagome walked outside to find where the twins and her brother had gotten off. "Toga, Mizuki, Souta, let's go in now!" Kagome called out

.

"But mom," Toga whined.

"Toga, it's time to go," the mother replied with authority in her voice.

"Hai mom," they replied quietly, as they walked into the house with Uncle Souta.

"Happy Birthday Toga and Mizuki!" the family yelled to them.

"Thank you," Mizuki replied, very polite.

"Ya man thanks," Toga said with respect.

The two stood there looking around curiously at the decorations, food, and finally the gifts.

"Well open your gifts," Kagome urged, handing them each a present.

Toga opened his gift first, which was from Grandma, to find that it was a pack like his mother's yellow one, but a dark royal blue. Looking over at his sister, he found that she had gotten one too, but a light pink instead of his dark blue. Next was from Uncle Souta and he gave him two small daggers with white diamonds and his name engraved on them. Mizuki had two similar items as well, but one was a small dagger that had sapphires, her name also engraved in it. Her other weapon was a long bow with arrows.

The two children, excited about their gifts, reached for the next one from Great-Grandpa who gave Toga a small little brown monk's staff. To Mizuki, she received a nice kimono that was light blue with crescent moons on the bottom.

The last gift was from their mom: a pendant, which she had infused some of her miko powers to put up barriers that would protect the two children, and a nice hakama and a long white shirt.

"Thank you," Toga said, hugging his mother, Great-Grandpa, Uncle Souta and Grandma.

Mizuki looked at her pendant and then her last gift, a small katana with blue Kanji that spelt her name. It read, _To my beautiful baby girl, Mizuki. Lifelong._

"Mama, thank you. I love it," she said, hugging her family too.

"Now it's time for the birthday cakes!" Kagome replied. Toga had a chocolate cake while his sister had a vanilla cake.

"Toga, blow out your candle and make a wish!" Taytai exclaimed. "Same with you, Mizuki."

As the twins thought about their wishes, they took a breath and blew out the candles, both thinking the same thing. _I wish I knew who daddy was._

With games played all night, Kagome helped pack her daughter's and son's bags, hoping that tomorrow would come very soon.

Minutes became hours as the family slept, the sun's shining light slowly creeping up and through the window. The light awoke the two small children and with their excitement brewing stronger, they ran into Kagome's room, jumping on her bed to wake their mother up. "Mom, look! It's light now! WAKE UP!"

"Oh you two get off and get ready," Kagome said, opening her eyes and tiredly getting out of bed. Racing through her shower in record time, she was eating breakfast when the twins had entered the kitchen.

"Ready?" she asked them.

"Hai mother," both of the children said.

Gathering up all the items, Kagome took the twins and her family to the well. "Place your bags on our backs and fasten your weapons too," Kagome explained carefully, before checking her own. She turned, saying her goodbyes to her family.

"Hold on tight," she told them, picking them up and holding them tight into her embrace.

With Mizuki and Toga quickly wrapping their arms around their mother's neck, Kagome jumped into the well. She was taken by the blue light, her twins following through the transcendent path too. Looking up and out of the well, Kagome saw clear blue skies and smiled, breathing the fresh cleansing air once again.

_'God I missed this a lot,'_ Kagome thought as she climbed up the well's side with her twins. Placing them on the ground, she took each one of their hands and walked through the woods to Kaede's village, answering her children's questions along the way.

"Kaede!" Kagome called out, seeing the house she had grown to miss.

"Kagome?" a voice asked, coming from inside the house.

"Sango?"

* * *

 

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Chapter four will be almost done soon too. The next chapter is all on Kagome speaking to just Sango and Kaede. Inuyasha and Miroku are helping another village and Shippo is not with them. Sesshomaru feels the emotions again. Rin is ill with a human cough. Naraku sees Kagome is back with children. Find out next time what happens on Kagome's Trust chapter four. See you soon.


	4. Chapter Four: Lost

**A/N-** Here is chapter four now. Enjoy it. Also demons grow faster than humans, so it is possible that the can talk and walk and train at a year old. Thank you to my beta reader named Witchygirl99 and TheSparkledMoon for beta reading this story and chapter for me. Thanks again. Bye

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango called out as she ran from the house. "Kagome, why did you go away, and who are those children?"

"Mizuki and Toga, say hi to Auntie Sango and Grandma Kaede," Kagome replied, avoiding the other question. She smiled at Sango, not wanting to get into much detail with the kids still there.

"Auntie Sango!" Toga and Mizuki raced over to their new "Aunt" and engulfed her in a hug.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Sango asked.

"Where's Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo?" Kagome asked instead.

"Miroku and Inuyasha went to slay a demon. I stayed just in case you came back. Shippo went out to play. They should be back soon..."

"KAGOME!"

_X+X+X Inuyasha's POV X+X+X_

"I smell Kagome!" Racing back to Kaede's village with Miroku on his back, Inuyasha hurried to see his friend.

' _Lady Kagome is back. Good! Now we don't have a sulky Inuyasha on our hands,'_ Miroku thought as he held onto Inuyasha.

"KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome yelled out, watching as Inuyasha flung to the ground with Miroku still holding on.

"You came back!" Miroku exclaimed, moving in to give her a hug.

He was stopped by a small ball of fur racing into Kagome's arms. The small thing cried out, "Mama!"

"Shippo, are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, now I'm fine."

She replied placing her kit down. "Inuyasha, Miroku."

Inuyasha took a few steps closer to Kagome and only then did he notice the movements behind her. He saw a little boy and a little girl step away from Sango's body, going to their mother's side. What shocked him was the royal blue crescent moon on the two children's foreheads. They were a spitting image of Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Lifting his nose, he smelled the two children. He could tell that the scent was theirs – Sesshomaru's and Kagome's – completely mixed together. That was when it hit him, fury raging through the half-inu.

"What the hell is going on? Tell me now!" Inuyasha growled deeply.

She knew he was waiting, so Kagome just stared at the half-demon with a sad smile and some tears trailing down from her eyes. Kagome opened her mouth, wanting to speak. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry," Kagome said, starting to cry into her hands. Her friends watched as her children ran to her and whispered soothing words into her ears. They all snapped out of their thoughts in complete shock when the woman continued to speak. "They are my son and daughter…"

"What is going on here, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked through clenched teeth.

"Shippo, can you play with Toga and Mizuki?" Kagome asked, not wanting the children to hear.

"Yeah! Cause we are almost like brother and sister. I can show you my fox magic!" Shippo replied. The three kids ran off, thinking of all the tricks they could show off to each other.

Kagome watched them run off into the fields before she finally turned towards her friends.

"Can we talk somewhere in private?" she asked.

"Ya, Kaede's hut is fine," Inuyasha replied before taking Kagome's arm and pulling her inside.

When everyone was situated, she whispered a chant so that no one outside could hear them. "Where do I start?" Kagome whispered, looking at the ground.

"What happened? Did one of us do something to make you go home?" Sango practically begged her friend to tell her.

"I didn't leave because of any of you guys. Not you, not Inuyasha, not Miroku and not Shippo. I just had to get away from it all for a while, especially after what happened at the hot springs." Kagome could barely whisper it out.

"Kagome please tell us. We can help you," Miroku urged.

"I…I was raped!" Kagome shouted out as she flung herself into Sango's arms.

Her friends were shocked by the news. Tears began welling up in Sango's eyes, and she hugged Kagome tightly. Miroku clenched his fists, trying to relieve some of the anger that was coursing through his body. Kaede's face became white as she placed a hand over her heart, trying to calm down. But Inuyasha had it the worst. He looked up at Kagome, trying to reach out to her, but stopped, sitting right in front of the crying girl.

"I knew it!" Inuyasha growled out. "I knew that bastard would eventually do something like this! The two are spitting images of the stupid bastard! I'm going to kill him!"

"Inuyasha, they may be his children, but they are mine too. Just don't say anything, my children don't know that I was raped and neither does Sesshomaru. His beast was in control of him and I'm sure he doesn't remember a thing." Kagome lifted her eyes from the floor to look at them all again. She took a deep breath, and began to answer Sango's question again. "I went home as soon as it happened. I couldn't think straight and home was the only place I could think of. I sealed the well because I knew Inuyasha would come after me. Then…I found out I was pregnant and now here I am," Kagome explained.

"You should have told us before you went but I understand. Kagome, you're like the sister I never had," Sango said, giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks Sango," she replied.

"So are you going to stay here?" Miroku asked the one question that was on everyone's mind.

"Why do you think I brought that huge yellow bag with me?" Kagome laughed at his expression.

_X+X+X The Children X+X+X_

As the children played together, they didn't notice that they were being watched. Shippo showed the two his fox magic, while Mizuki giggled at him and Toga avoided his attacks. It was a while before they noticed that they were far from the village and had entered the woods.

"We should get back," Mizuki called out to the two boys.

"Yes you're right, let's go," Shippo answered, walking back towards the village.

"Toga, can you feel that?" Mizuki asked, pulling out her dagger.

"Yes." Toga quickly took out his own daggers. "Shippo run and get Mom! Please hurry, it could be too strong for us."

"But..." Shippo began.

"No buts Shippo, get help!" Mizuki screamed at him. With that, the small kitsune began running towards the village.

"You foolish pups, I'll eat you!" screeched an ogre, jumping out of hiding.

Toga threw his daggers at the beast, one with a hint of blue, the other a hint of green. Hitting the demon in the stomach, the poison dagger caused him an intense pain, while the purification dagger caused the demon to feel something worse than that. The ogre swung his arms at Toga, hitting the child and knocking him out.

"TOGA! YOU DEMON!" Mizuki screamed at the ogre, racing towards her brother and placing a shield around the two. "Toga, please wake up." Her brother showed no sign of movement. "TOGA!"

_X+X+X Sesshomaru's POV X+X+X_

As the feelings came back at full power, he growled at all the emotions running through him, racing out of his study and down the walls. He called for Jaken.

"Yes milord," Jaken replied, bowing to him.

"I'm leaving the castle for a few hours. You are in charge and if anyone hits Rin, you will be punished." He growled as he took off to find the person that was tormenting him with emotions.

_X+X+X Mizuki's POV X+X+X_

"You hurt him, I can never forgive you," Mizuki hissed at the ogre. Walking out of the barrier, she took out her katana and ran around the ogre, making him dizzy as he tried to see where she was.

Smashing his hand down, he tried to stop her from moving, but Mizuki slashed him with her katana that had poison and purification together, making the ogre blow up. The blast of the ogre threw her and she landed far away from the battle. She stood up and looked around. Normal kids would be scared, but she was terrified about the fact that she was away from her brother and mother.

"Mommy!" Mizuki cried as she sat down and wanted nothing more than to be comforted.

_X+X+X Shippo's POV X+X+X_

Racing as fast as his legs could carry him, he stopped at the village, screaming "KAGOME!" Seeing her, Shippo raced into her arms and cried. "We went too far and a demon attacked us. Toga and Mizuki are fighting it right now, Mama."

"Toga! Mizuki!" Kagome cried out. Inuyasha and Kagome raced towards the forest to help the twins, Sango and Miroku following on Kirara.

_X+X+X Sesshomaru's POV X+X+X_

Another emotion hit him again and he growled at it. It was fear but why would he feel fear? He heard a scream in the woods by him. Jumping over towards the sound, he saw a small girl crying into her hands and hid among the bushes.

_X+X+X Mizuki's POV X+X+X_

"Mama, what would you do?" Mizuki whispered, hearing some movement in the bushes to her right. Jumping to her feet, she picked up her katana and faced the bushes. "Come out, I know you are here."

_X+X+X Sesshomaru's POV X+X+X_

Witnessing the intrusion, Sesshomaru's eyes widened in disbelief as he recognized a pup that had his crescent moon on her forehead – it signified her as his heir. Sesshomaru stepped forward out of the bushes. "I mean no harm," Sesshomaru stated as he looked at the little pup.

"How do I know you won't attack me? I was just attacked by an ogre with my brother," Mizuki hissed at him, her katana posed in front of her.

Sesshomaru looked at her and inhaled, taking in her scent. Growling at himself, he realized she was hurt. "Pup, you are injured. Let me see please."

Mizuki looked at him, noticing the crescent moon on his forehead. "Are you my daddy?"

"I don't know, but please, you're hurt."

Nodding her head at him, she limped, still holding her katana just in case he attacked her. As Sesshomaru studied her, he was proud that she wasn't fully giving herself up to him. Leaning down to her level, he smelled where she was hurt and growled at the thought. He picked her up, sitting her on his lap and pushing down her kimono. He stopped the moment she began struggling. "I'm going to need to look at the wound."

Mizuki stopped moving against him, letting him check. Feeling a cold wetness on her, Mizuki turned her head at him to see that he was licking her wound, making it feel better.

After seeing to all her wounds, Sesshomaru felt that she was going to sleep. Sighing, he held her closer to his body as he flew up into the night and back to the castle.

* * *

**A/N-** Oh no, Sesshomaru has Mizuki with him. What will happen when Kagome and the others just find Toga? What happens when Mizuki wakes up in a strange castle? When will Kikyo come back in? Find out next time on Kagome's Trust chapter 5.

 


	5. Who Are You?

As Mizuki woke up, she looked around to see that she was in a bed with light pink sheets with moons all over it. Mizuki rubbed her eyes and started to panic when she saw the door starting to open. She saw the same man that licked her wounds clean and healed them enter, face expressionless.

"Oh you're awake," Sesshomaru said, stepping into the room.

Jumping out of bed, Mizuki looked at him with questioning eyes, holding her fists in front of her. "Where am I? Who are you?" Mizuki questioned.

"You are in my castle and I am Lord Sesshomaru," the demon replied, staring at the pup. "Who are you? Who's your mother?"

"Mama says to never give a stranger my name even if he or she gives me their name," Mizuki stated.

Sesshomaru growled lightly at her but nodded his head, thinking of a plan. "Rin."

When the small girl came in, she ran into Sesshomaru's leg. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked him.

"Play with her," he replied as he walked out.

"Hi Rin is Rin," Rin said, sitting on the bed.

"I want my mother now." Mizuki walked closer to the window, looking outside.

"Rin says it's okay, you'll be with Lord Sesshomaru. What's your name?" Rin asked, finally hopping down from the bed.

"Mizuki," she replied.

"Do you want to play with Rin?" the other girl asked.

"Yes," Mizuki responded.

_X+X+X Kagome's POV X+X+X_

"Shippo, is this it?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Thanks Shippo. Sango, here, take him." Kagome handed Shippo over to Sango's arms.

Kagome raced into the clearing as she looked from left to right. There was a barrier not too far away, a small form inside. "Toga!" Kagome cried, running over to him.

"Mom, I can't get out! It's Mizuki's barrier. She was thrown from the ogre when it exploded. She's to the west!" Toga exclaimed.

 _"Oh no,"_ Kagome thought. She took down the barrier around her son and gave him a large hug and kiss. "I'm glad you are okay, son."

"Mom, are you going to get Mizuki now?" Toga whined, missing his sister.

"Sango, take Toga back to the village and stay there until I have come back," Kagome answered instead.

"Hai Kagome."

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, what is it?"

"I smelled Mizuki out there and she wasn't alone either..." Inuyasha responded.

"Well, tell me who was with her," Kagome stated, dreading the worst.

"I smelled Sesshomaru's scent around her."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered. "I'm going right now. Toga, you stay with Auntie Sango and Uncle Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I need you to protect him." Kagome raced towards the west fortress where her daughter was.

_X+X+X Naraku's POV X+X+X_

' _The little miko has twins and they are Sesshomaru's. Well this is a very interesting development,'_ he thought. "Kagura, go get Sesshomaru and Kagome's children. Take Kanna with you."

Nodding her head at him, Kagura walked out the door to look for Kanna, seeing the small demon walking with her mirror towards her room. "Kanna, we have assignment."They both disappeared into the wind, and soared towards the palace.

_X+X+X Sesshomaru's POV X+X+X_

Sesshomaru watched the young pup have fun with his young ward, Rin, playing games he had never heard of before now. His pup – or maybe not his pup, but definitely with Kagome's scent – yelled happily.

"Jaken."

"Yes Milord, you called this lowly servant?" Jaken asked.

"Send out my best tracker and bring me Inuyasha's wench," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Actually Milord, she coming this way from what our guards says," Jaken stated.

"Make sure she comes here first."

"Hai Milord," Jaken said, taking his leave. He posted a guard at the door to tell the wench to go to Lord Sesshomaru's study room.

_X+X+X Kagome's POV X+X+X_

Kagome raced towards Sesshomaru's fortress to get her daughter back. Kagome sensed a demon getting ready to attack her, so she pulled out her bow and arrow, aiming at the demon that was behind a tree about 100 yards away from her. Shooting the arrow, she heard the demon scream in pain as she continued on her way to Sesshomaru's home.

Aiming at different demons that sensed the jewel shards around her neck, Kagome fired her arrows until her arrows were gone. She sensed stronger demons coming her way so she dropped to fighting position as more demons jumped out at her. She looked around thinking, _'Great, it's got claws. That's going to hurt.'_ She waited for the demon to attack first.

Sensing movement behind her, Kagome jumped up and kicked the demon in the face, throwing it back into a tree. She jumped around the other demons, hitting most of them down for just a few moments until one demon swung his claws at her. The demon wounded her right side badly, so Kagome placed her hands together as a prayer of sorts, and called her purification powers to her. The demons were moving again so Kagome leaped into the air. Her hands steadied her as she landed on the ground, her back showing an eight claw wound. She screamed in pain, quickly killing the demon that hurt her. Looking around again, she counted the rest of the demons. "Great, twenty left and I'm going down fast now."

Whipping out her katana that was holstered around her thigh in hiding, she ran towards the group of demons, purifying them as she hit them with her katana. With all of them down, Kagome steadied herself against a tree, sending her aura out into the air to make sure that no more demons came to attack her.

Finished, Kagome looked at each wound and sighed, calling her healing ability to her hands. She healed her back wounds but didn't have enough for her sides or her arms. Kagome got up and started to walk again, going directly to Sesshomaru's home.

_X+X+X Sesshomaru's POV X+X+X_

Sesshomaru continued to look at the young pup in his yard playing with Rin until he smelled blood outside the walls. His beast growled loudly at him, trying to get free.

' _Stop_.'

" **MATE IS HURT."**

' _What_? _This Sesshomaru doesn't have a mate_.'

Steadily, pictures were thrown into his mind of the night at the hot spring, Kagome's form under him, begging him to stop. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in realization at what he did – what his beast did. Such a disgraceful and dishonorable act was committed by the Lord of the Western Lands, the very Taiyoukai that enforced these laws.

' _Beast, you forced her.'_

**"It was the only way to get her, since you had done nothing yet."**

' _I'll talk to you later_.'

So he was right, that pup with his sign was his heir and all the emotions he'd been experiencing were from Kagome. Sniffing the air again, he ran out of the room and down the halls towards the front door. Pulling open the door, he sped towards the gate, soon disappearing from sight.

_X+X+X Toga's POV X+X+X_

As he sat with his uncle waiting for his mother to come back with his sister, Toga felt that something was wrong. He jumped up to sniff the air then crying out loud. "Mama is hurt and she's bleeding!" Toga raced out of the hut with Inuyasha and the gang chasing after him.

"Mommy!" Toga cried, sniffing her out and running faster towards her. After a few minutes, he saw her leaning against a tree with a puddle of blood dripping out from her side wounds. "Mother!"

_X+X+X Kagome's POV X+X+X_

As soon as she heard her son call out, Kagome looked behind her, screaming. "Toga!" She fell onto the ground, watching as her son ran towards her.

"Mother!" Toga cried as he landed in her lap, hugging her tightly.

Sensing someone coming, Kagome looked to her right to see Sesshomaru landing near her. Her fear came back to her and she pushed Toga quickly behind her.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, coming into the area and drawing his sword. He ran at Sesshomaru, only to be thrown into a tree.

"Mate," Sesshomaru called out, trying the word for the first time.


	6. Desires and Kidnap

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, who was holding her right side where her wounds were deep. The smell of blood on her was almost enough for him to lose control of his beast, but he managed to stop it. Hearing her gasp in pain, he started to walk over to her but was stopped by another pup with his sign on his forehead. When the young pup jumped in the way to his mate and growled at him, Sesshomaru raised his hand to pick up the pup but stopped when he heard him talk.

"You leave my mother alone," Toga ordered, taking out his daggers and pressing his miko and demon powers into them.

"Toga stop," Kagome told her child.

"Mother, he smells like Mizuki. What have you done to my sister?" Toga asked.

"Sesshomaru, please tell me you haven't hurt her," Kagome begged with tears in her eyes.

"No I haven't. She is at the castle playing with Rin. Kagome, mate, I'm sorry." Sesshomaru whimpered at her, bowing.

"Sesshomaru, it's okay. Toga put the daggers away and then check on Sango, Miroku and Shippo," Kagome ordered, watching as Inuyasha got up.

"You too, Inuyasha. Protect him or you're going to be in more pain if anything happens to him."

"Kagome, I'm not leaving you here with him!" Inuyasha exclaimed in disgust.

"Inuyasha, I'll say **IT** longer and harder than ever, now move!" Kagome screamed at him.

"Right, come now Toga," Inuyasha replied as he placed his nephew on his shoulder and walked away.

"Mate you need to be healed and soon." Sesshomaru walked over to her.

"Stay right there." Kagome thought back to the night that she was raped by him.

"Mate, forgive me. My beast shouldn't have focused on you," he stated, lowering his head to the ground.

"Sesshomaru, I don't blame you. I blame your beast. Why would it choose me?" Kagome asked, looking at him.

"Please mate, say that you forgive me," Sesshomaru whimpered to her.

"I forgive you, Sesshomaru. Now tell me, why did your beast pick me?" she asked again.

"Please don't get mad mate, my beast desired you. He always desired you, from the moment he laid eyes upon your youthful body. You were the only female, demon or human, that stood up to me and that talked back to me or even stood against my attacks. But most of all, you were the only female, human or yokai that did not see me as a way to wealth or my title. You did not care for material objects as most do. My beast did not only desire you but also wanted you – all of you – for himself for eternity as a mate. Even though he took you by force and left you, he made sure no one could harm you by spreading his yokai." Sesshomaru explained everything slowly, looking at his mate's face. Taking a breath, he continued. "My beast also desired you because you cared for all creatures – not just humans but all creatures. You went out of your way to help Kouga and many others. You adopted a kit when most would kill it or leave it until it died. You helped all and never received anything back. This is why my beast desires you, but why I do as well. I am never really one to show emotions. It's all new to me," he finished.

"Sesshomaru, do you really mean that?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," he replied.

_X+X+X Mizuki and Rin X+X+X_

As the two young girls raced around the garden, Mizuki smelled an unfamiliar demon coming their way quickly. "Rin, go inside," Mizuki said, getting into her fighting stance.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"I don't know but it's bad. Rin, please go inside," Mizuki begged, seeing a person flying towards them.

"Master Jaken!" Rin screamed out loud.

"Rin! Rin, what's wrong?" Jaken asked, running to her side.

"Mizuki said someone is coming and it's up here," the young girl explained, pointing upwards.

Looking up, Jaken called the guards. "Get ready to fight!" he told them, then turning to Rin. "You must go inside!"

"But Master Jaken, what about Mizuki?" she asked.

"I'll get her to follow you," Jaken replied.

Rin ran inside the fortress and looked at the field. Within a few seconds the person coming at them would be there.

"Lady Mizuki, please go inside," Jaken nicely ordered her.

"No, is Rin safe? Tell my mother I'll be fine," Mizuki said firmly, taking off into the air and throwing a purified whip at the intruder.

"Mizuki!" Rin called out, watching the battle in the sky. The wind blew strongly, reveling no one other than Kagura the Wind Witch.

_X+X+X Kagura and Mizuki Battle X+X+X_

' _She's the one_ ,' Kagura thought. Seeing a whip coming her way, Kagura flew up higher. "Dance of the dragon!" Two wind tunnels that were formed into the shape of a dragon went towards Mizuki. The child placed a barrier around herself rapidly, sending purification waves towards Kagura's form.

"Dance of blades!" Kagura yelled, flying faster towards the girl. "Dance of the dragon, Dance of blades!" Kagura yelled again, and this time both attacks were stronger.

Mizuki's barrier was destroyed, and she had no choice but to jump around the blades and the dragons. Mizuki used her poison whip against Kagura, all the while Kanna was coming behind her.' _Why am I getting tired now?'_ Mizuki wondered, her eyes starting to close.

"Kanna stop, you'll make her fall," Kagura stopped her mirror but it was too late, Mizuki was falling from the sky. Kagura used her wind to wrap around Mizuki's still form, bringing it to her flying feather. Having the child in her arms, Kagura looked to her partner.

"Kanna, find the boy!"

_X+X+X Rin's POV X+X+X_

Rin watched the battle go on, now that Mizuki had been caught. Thinking of one thing only, she opened her mouth. "LORD SESSHOMARU!"

_X+X+X Kagome and Sesshomaru X+X+X_

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

The demon lord heard Rin's voice. "Rin." Jumping up, he looked at Kagome's hurt form, still bleeding on the ground. "Kagome, mate, I have to carry you. Please don't be scared," Sesshomaru said, lifting her to his chest and taking off.


	7. Chapter Seven: Rage

Sesshomaru raced back to his castle, moving through the trees until he reached the skies. He felt his mate cling tighter to him. Looking down at her face, Sesshomaru calmly growled at her. "Kagome, mate. This Sesshomaru won't drop you. You are safe from this Sesshomaru's beast," he stated as he continued to look at her.

Kagome stopped clinging to him, took a look around and saw a castle in the distance; she assumed it was his. She hoped that Mizuki was okay and Toga was still with Inuyasha and her friends. She looked back up at Sesshomaru and cringed as she thought back on that night when his beast took over him to track her down.

She was sure that he wasn't near them, but she asked herself, _'Why me?'_ Kagome was sure that other females, whether human or demon, could have done what she did by standing up to him.

When Sesshomaru started to descend from the skies to his castle, Kagome whimpered in pain as the wounds on her back reopened and hurt more than before when she got them. Then Sesshomaru began to rub his head against hers.

"Mate, we need to get you some medical help," Sesshomaru growled, landing in the garden as his soldiers came in to greet him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," they all said to him and bowed to their lord, seeing a human woman in his arms and blood dripping from her wounds.

"Get a doctor!" Taika called out, as one soldier raced back to the castle. "Milord," he began, "the young pup that you have brought…" Taika was trying to finish but was cut off when Rin started calling out to him instead.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin saw Mizuki fight with Kagura, and Kagura took Mizuki away!" Rin sobbed as she raced over to his side.

"Taika, take Rin into the castle," Sesshomaru growled in a dark tone.

Placing Kagome down on the ground, one soldier came up and bowed to her. "Miss, you need to get wrapped up before you die from the blood loss."

Sesshomaru growled loudly into the still air, causing all in his lands to shake in fear as they knew he was in a rage. His eyes glowing red, Kagome quickly stood up and hid behind the guard that talked to her, whimpering in fright at the thought of the night in the spring. She looked to his true form getting ready to go, so she asked the guard timidly, "What's happening to Sesshomaru?"

"He's going into a blood rage because of what happened to the young pup... Hey wait, you are that woman that Jaken told me about and your scent is similar to that young pup…" He trailed off.

"She's my daughter," Kagome replied.

"And you have my lord's mark too," he stated. "Are you his mate?" he asked.

"What?" Kagome hissed at him. "Mate?"

"Yes, my lady. Now, we have to get you healed up before Lord Sesshomaru goes into his blood rage more and he may never come out," the guard said hurriedly.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru's form as it howled into the sky. Seeing that he was going to take off and leave her here with other demons wasn't making her very comfortable. Coming from behind the guard, Kagome ran over to Sesshomaru's large size.

"Sesshomaru, come back!" Kagome yelled, petting the fur on his leg. She was feeling faint from the blood loss and started to fall when, an arm wrapped around her waist and held her up.

"Mate, that was stupid. You could have been killed," Sesshomaru said.

"Shut up and get me help, now," Kagome demanded softly while she wrapped her hands over her reopened opened wounds that were bleeding heavily. Sesshomaru looked at her with an eerie expression and then he glared at his men watching him.

"Taika, ready the army," he ordered, racing into the castle and into the hospital wing.

A red-haired demon looked up to see her lord standing there, with a human no less, so she got up and walked over to him.

Bowing, she asked, "Oh Milord, what happened?" Koshi asked, as she was the doctor of the castle.

"She has been injured by demons. She's the mother of the pup that was here. Naraku kidnapped her," Sesshomaru replied.

"Milord, please place her on the bed and could you leave the room?" she asked.

Sesshomaru placed Kagome down, soon turning to Koshi. "No."

"But Milord, she is a female and injured no less. I don't think you want her to think something else when she comes to and sees you in here and she's naked," Koshi explained to him.

Thinking in his mind back to the night that his beast raped her, he nodded his head and walked to the door. "Please come and get me when she wakes up," he ordered, walking out.

"Hai, Milord," Koshi replied, watching the door as her lord walked out. She then began to undress Kagome. She gasped at the girl's wounds on her side and back, the bruises and cuts that covered her body. Getting to work, she cleaned all of them and then cared for them gently with healing ointments.

_X+X+X Sesshomaru's POV X+X+X_

As Sesshomaru walked down to his room, he opened the door to see Rin crying on his bed. Moving over to her, he placed a hand on her back and rubbed circles in a calming motion.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is worried about Kagome and Rin's friend, Mizuki!" Rin cried. She sat up and hugged him around his waist.

"Rin, Kagome will be okay, but she needs to rest. Mizuki will be saved," he stated calmly. Rin soon fell asleep against Sesshomaru's chest, with him rubbing her back.

_X+X+X Inuyasha and the Group X+X+X_

Inuyasha looked over his camp and then to the sky, thinking about everything that had happened in the last day. Hearing small sniffs, he looked back at the camp and saw Toga crying into his hands. Jumping down, he went over to his nephew. The thought of that was crazy and scary. "Toga," he whispered, pulling his nephew into his arms as he cried over his mother and his sister.

"Uncle, I miss my mommy," Toga cried into Inuyasha's red hakama, soaking it within minutes.

"It's okay. Kagome is just getting Mizuki and she is coming back from Sesshomaru," he replied to the young pup in his arms. Lightly growling, Inuyasha suddenly picked up Naraku's scent with Mizuki.

"Incoming!" Inuyasha yelled. As his friends jumped up and got into battle stances with Toga pulling out his daggers, they all looked to the sky.

"Mizuki's scent!" Toga yelled. "Where's my mother's scent?"

"Dance of the dragons!" Kagura yelled from her hiding place. Inuyasha picked up Shippo and Toga, avoiding the attack by jumping up and out of the way. "Shippo, you go and run to Kagome. Take Toga with you!"

"No Uncle! That demon has my sister, Mizuki!" Toga cried out as his daggers glowed with poison and purification.

"Kagura, come out!" Miroku yelled.

Kagura came out from her hiding place with Mizuki in her arms. "Give me the boy," she said.

"Let go of my sister!" Toga raced forward with his daggers.

"Toga!" Inuyasha yelled at the pup.

"Dance of the dragon! Dance of the dead! Dance of the winds!" Kagura called out her attacks one after the other, the powerful winds making it hard to dodge, and hitting the group. Toga looked back and screamed as his uncle's blood was slowly soaking into his clothes. Aunt Sango was knocked out, while Uncle Miroku was holding her to himself for protection.

"Toga, get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled.

Toga looked at his family and then to the woman. Finally, he turned fully to her and walked up to Kagura a few feet away.

"TOGA!"

"If I go with you, promise me you won't hurt my family anymore," he said softly.

Kagura looked at the young pup and she nodded her head as she pulled out a feather that gotten bigger once it was out of her hair. Toga got on it with the woman and his sister.

Flying away to nowhere, Toga hugged himself and stared at the demon woman.

"You're Kagura?" Toga asked.

Kagura looked back at the young pup and nodded her head at him. "Yes. How do you know?"

"My mother told me about you and Naraku, the demon that you serve," Toga stated.

"Kagome," Kagura murmured, feeling sad. Shaking her head, she flew faster to reach her master.

 **A/N-** I wonder what could happen to the twins now. Find out next time.


	8. Chapter Eight: Problems Arise

_X+X+X_

When she woke up, Kagome looked around herself and her eyes landed on a red-haired female changing her bandages that were soaked in blood…her blood. She flinched as sudden pain ripped through her and she placed a hand on top of the clawed one that was hovering over her wounded side.

"Milady?" The red demon questioned.

"Water, please," Kagome whispered in a weak, dry tone.

"Yes," the demon said as she got Kagome a glass of water and also had something small in her hand.

"Here Milady, drink this and please take the pill as it will help with healing." As she helped Kagome to sit up to drink her water, the female watched

Kagome closely when she took the pill.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Koshi," the red-haired demon replied.

"Okay. Koshi…can you please tell me where I am?" Kagome asked as Koshi was just finishing her work to wrap the new bandages.

"You are in Milord's castle. He came in and placed you in the hospital wing to help you get well," Koshi replied.

"Thank you," Kagome said in response, continuing to look around the room as her mind began to wander.

"Milady, I'll be right back," Koshi stated, walking out of the room.

Moments later, Koshi walked back in with Sesshomaru not too far behind her. They both walked over to Kagome.

"Milady, do you require anything else? Food perhaps?" Koshi asked.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you," Kagome replied gently to her.

As Koshi left the room bowing low at the waist, Kagome looked at the bed and wished she had some clothes on and that Sesshomaru was further away from her. Even when Kagome forgave him, she was still frightened of his beast that could come out at any time. Sighing, she turned to him and asked, "Sesshomaru?"

"Lady Kagome?" he replied deeply.

"Please, just Kagome," she urged, the words rushing out.

"Kagome…how are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked hesitantly, testing her name on his tongue.

"Sore and still tired," Kagome replied back.

"Once again Kagome, I am truly sorry. I wish this never happened to you or anyone," Sesshomaru said, looking down at her and into her soulful eyes.

"Sesshomaru, stop saying you are sorry because if I hear that one more time, I'll purify you!" Kagome ordered, glaring daggers at him.

Taking a step closer to her, he saw her body go tense. "Kagome…this Sesshomaru needs to see the mark my beast put on you," the lord said calmly, softly as he stepped closer until he could see the bent down slowly as to not startle Kagome. Seeing the mark on her neck, he sighed and moved away just as slowly as he moved toward her.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"What can our pups do?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly.

_X+X+X Inuyasha and the Group X+X+X_

After waking up, Inuyasha howled into the air as he sniffed the ground for

his nephew's scent. Nothing came to him after ten minutes, and he gave up with a large growl. Naraku would pay for taking his nephew. Now he needed to tell Kagome and he wasn't really looking forward to it at all. Looking at his friends and sighing again, he stood up and headed over to them.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo," Inuyasha started.

The three of them woke up immediately, jumping and looking around for Kagura but seeing nothing.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"He's gone." Inuyasha explained to them what he needed to do, before he walked slowly back to the Western Castle to tell Kagome the bad news. Having his ears flat against his head, he turned to his friends with tears coming back his face.

"Inuyasha," Sango whispered, walking up to him. Placing her hand on his shoulder, Sango opened her mouth to calm him. "This wasn't your fault, Inuyasha. We're all to blame." Miroku added on, "Inuyasha, there was nothing you could do without hurting Mizuki at the same time. Now, however, we have to tell Kagome once we find her and get them back from Naraku." Inuyasha nodded, but he still felt guilty.

_X+X+X_

Riding on the back of Kilala, they came across the castle much sooner than they expected. That was when they all noticed the army preparing for battle. Landing on the ground, soldiers circled them quickly, their swords at the ready.

"Who are you?" one of the soldiers, Taika, asked as he stepped towards the group.

"Where are Kagome and Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, drawing his sword.

"What do you want from the lord and lady of these lands?" Taika questioned.

"Just get them," Inuyasha growled, annoyance creeping into his voice.

Minutes later, Sesshomaru's scent wafted towards Inuyasha nose, causing him to wrinkle it in disgust.

"Half-breed, what is it this time?" Sesshomaru's deep voice cut through the crowd. At his entrance, the army saluted the lord as he passed them to reach the group.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha stated, as he placed his sword back in its sheath. He then got on his hands and knees and whimpered in the Inu language.

Sesshomaru howled out loudly in furious growls at Inuyasha, but never attacked him. Instead, his eyes bled red and showed fear for the first time in centuries. Emotions he hadn't felt in centuries swept through him.

"Sesshomaru, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, breaking Sesshomaru's trance.

"In the hospital ward, healing from her wounds," he replied curtly, composing himself again. After he had gotten a hold of himself, Sesshomaru sniffed the air and smelled blood from Kagome's friends. Turning around, he started walking back towards his home until he noticed that his half-brother hadn't moved from his place on the ground.

"Inuyasha, stand up. Be the Inu demon that father wanted you to be," Sesshomaru said. "Come with this Sesshomaru, you are all wounded." Once again he continued to walk back to the ward where his mate lay resting, while the humans and his half-brother followed behind him.

A/N- Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Next one should be done soon. Bye

 


	9. Chapter Nine: Problems Again

_X+X+X_

Inuyasha followed his brother into the hospital ward lost in thought.

 _'Why couldn't I save them?'_ he thought, all the while almost bumping into Sesshomaru as he stopped at the shoji door.

"Hanyou…Inuyasha…you will have to tell Kagome this but before that, you must tell this Sesshomaru what happened," Sesshomaru said sternly, turning around to look his half-brother in the face.

Inuyasha's face paled, wondering what Sesshomaru planned to do if he told him. Sesshomaru growled when he noticed the hesitation. "Spit it out half-breed!" Sesshomaru's eyes started to bleed red the more Inuyasha waited to respond.

"Feh…fine. Kagura showed up with Mizuki, I'm guessing after she left the castle. We fought and when she unleashed three attacks at once, it knocked all of us off our feet. And I'm guessing that Toga felt desperate. He went to Kagura willingly in hopes to protect Mizuki," Inuyasha explained quietly. The half-demon stared at the ground, hoping he wasn't going to be killed yet.

Sesshomaru sighed, trying to calm his beast. "Anything else I need to know?" he asked.

"Well…Mizuki was unconscious when we saw her and Toga only went after Kagura promised not to hurt us. Then she flew off with the twins," Inuyasha finished telling him.

Sesshomaru sighed again, this time glad that Mizuki seemed to be okay – at least for the time being.

"Now, since you told me what was important, I need you to tell Kagome that the mark placed upon her from my beast is not complete. Plus, she and my heirs must be taught how to read and write. Kagome needs to learn how to act like a proper lady of the Western Lands. After the doctor sees to you and the monk, meet me in my office," Sesshomaru demanded, turning on his heel and walking back down the hall they came from.

"Feh. Great, trouble is definitely on the horizon," Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he turned around to see the sad and pain-filled expressions on their faces. Shaking his head at his thoughts, he led the group into the hospital ward to see a red-haired demon looking up from her station while Kagome looked over from where she rested on the bed.

"Guys! What happened, where's Toga?" she asked hurriedly, trying to sit up but ended up screaming in pain instead.

"Lady Kagome! You mustn't sit up as your wounds haven't healed!" Koshi scorned her as she went to her side quickly. "Let's get you into a more comfortable position, shall we?" the doctor insisted quietly, helping Kagome to sit up slowly in order to be more comfortable.

"Thank you," Kagome said to Koshi after she moved back to her station. "Now, where's Toga?"

Inuyasha looked to Sango and Miroku, knowing what was about to happen when they told her.

"Kagome, Toga went with Kagura willingly after she promised to leave us alone. Mizuki was with her, which is why he went with them," Sango spoke up, walking slowly to the side of the bed Kagome sat up in.

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome when she turned a burning glare towards him.

"You mean to tell me that both my son and my daughter have been kidnapped?" she asked harshly.

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head when she asked, not willing to look her in the eye.

"Kagome?" Miroku said her name, getting her attention. Kagome looked at him with fire in her eyes and he knew what he was about to tell her would more than likely set her off.

"Yes, Miroku?" Kagome asked as calmly as she could.

"Um, Sesshomaru wanted us to tell you that he wanted you and his heirs to take lessons on how to read and write. You also must take lessons on how to be a proper lady of the Western Lands," Miroku said softly, watching anger seep into her eyes, darkening them slightly.

"So, you mean I'm going to have to tell him the truth about the future and everything?" Kagome asked them softly, the anger disappearing as fear began to replace it.

Koshi looked at them shocked and thought, _'Milady is from the future? That's impossible!'_

"You must have it wrong. Milady here is not from the future," Koshi started to say but Kagome interrupted her.

"You're wrong there Koshi. I _am_ from the future. As impossible as it may sound to you, I am. I can read and write. But please, don't start asking questions yet," Kagome begged, looking down to her hands in her lap.

_X+X+X Toga and Mizuki X+X+X_

Mizuki woke up to find herself on the ground in the dark. She sat up, wondering where she was and where her mother and brother were. Then she caught Toga's scent nearby. Standing up, she let her eyes get adjusted before searching for her brother's form in the darkness. Then she saw him lying on his side, facing the far wall.

"Toga!" Mizuki whispered hastily, hoping he was alright.

"Mizuki?" he replied, far too softly as he tried to sit up.

Mizuki reached him and helped him up, hugging him tight when he was standing with her.

"Are you okay?" Toga asked her, pulling her away from his body to look her over. Seeing no wounds or anything else on her, he pulled her back to him, making a low growl in the back of his throat.

"Toga, where are we?" Mizuki asked, looking up at her brother.

"I really don't know, sis. But the question here is: Are you okay?" he asked her again, licking her cheek.

"Aw come on Toga! That's gross!" Mizuki replied, pulling away to wipe off her cheek.

"Sorry. It's just that you're dirty and you need to be cleaned is all," Toga told her, causing a small smile to form on her lips.

Suddenly, evil laughter filled the room and a voice said, "So, finally awake I see."

The words echoed off the walls, causing the twins to shake in fear of the unknown.

"Who are you?" Toga asked, holding onto his sister tightly.

"Kuku kuku! Why, I'm Naraku," the evil man told them, standing in the doorway to the cell in which held the twins.

Kagura appeared behind him with a flaming torch so the twins could see their surroundings better."Kagura, bring me the girl. Leave the boy here," Naraku demanded, fading into the shadows.

Kagura stepped into the cell with the torch calmly and said, "Come girl."

"No," Mizuki growled, gripping Toga's arm tightly.

Kagura stepped closer and that was when Mizuki summoned a snake-like whip from two fingers, which she wrapped around herself and her brother to protect them. Kagura's eyes narrowed and using her fan she summoned the wind to try and knock them off their feet. Her attack was reflected by Mizuki's whip, sending it back at Kagura and sending her into the far wall.

Kanna appeared with her mirror and used it to freeze them."Come little one," Kanna's soft voice told Mizuki, causing her to release herself and Toga from her whip.

Mizuki walked towards Kanna slowly, trying to fight the powerful hold she had on her body. As she walked out of the cell after Kanna, Kagura stood up and locked the cell door behind them to prevent Toga from escaping. Then, she led Kanna and Mizuki to Naraku's room down a dark hallway.

They stood outside of Naraku's room when Mizuki tried to fight against Kanna's hold on her again. Naraku opened the door and Mizuki froze when she saw him.

"Please, do come in," he said with a sadistic smirk on his face.

As soon as she was in the room, Kagura shut the door and locked it from the outside, causing Mizuki to be free of the control Kanna had her under. Wrapping her arms around herself, she looked around the dark, cold room. Her eyes welled up with tears. All of a sudden, she saw her mother's form – or what was supposed to be her mother.

"MOMMY!" Mizuki cried out, running to the broken form on the ground, tears racing down her cheeks.

"Mizuki, do you want revenge…?" a voice asked her as she shook her mother's form gently, sobbing.

"No! Mommy can't be dead… She isn't dead!" Mizuki sobbed quietly, leaning over her mother's body.

"She would never leave me…"Mizuki said again, this time doubt lacing her voice.

"Get revenge Mizuki. Get revenge on the one who killed your mother," the voice said again from the dark.

Mizuki stared into her mother's brown eyes and watched the life blood leave her broken body. It was an illusion, she knew, but the more she stared at her mother's face, the more she believed she was really dead.

"Don't worry mommy, I'll revenge your death. I'll find the one who killed you," Mizuki said quietly, her eyes turning red.

Naraku laughed from where he watched in the shadows as Mizuki began to change.

 **A/N-** Hope you enjoyed it. Review the chapter please. Next one should be done typing by September 26 and hopefully beta by October 4 by the beta read named Wolf Girl. This story is almost coming to a close soon hopefully it will be done before the New Year but if not enjoy reading what I have so far. Also I have some other stories that I will place up just the titles and summary and you decide what one you would like up next. Have a nice summer or winter or day or night reading this. Bye


	10. Chapter Ten: Kagome's Tears

_X+X+X_

While Kagome lay on the bed that was made from white linen, the blanket felt it was made from the purest silks in the land. Kagome looked up to the ceiling and then looked at her friends as tears were coming down her face. Placing her slender hand to her cheeks, she wiped the tears away. She closed her eyes, soon feeling her miko powers go through her body, healing the wounds within moments. Kagome heard a gasp of surprise. Opening her eyes, Kagome saw Koshi looking at her with shock and a surprised look that spread across her face.

"Milady, you can heal? What are you?" Koshi asked as she sniffed at her.

"I'm a miko human, Koshi. I have got to go and save my children," Kagome replied, standing up from the mattress and stretching. Kagome stopped, looking at her friends before turning to Koshi. "You can't tell anyone that I can heal," Kagome said to Koshi. The look on the doctor's face was priceless as Koshi's mouth opened and then closed. She couldn't find what she wanted to say.

Just settling with her head, she nodded to Kagome as her mouth was still not moving to speak out loud.

"Thanks Koshi," Kagome murmured gratefully, muttering a spell under her breath with two fingers close to her mouth. She healed her friends' wounds.

"Lady Kagome, thanks," Miroku said as he stood up. He walked over to Kagome and gave her a hug. Getting pulled back by Inuyasha, the monk looked at Kagome and Sango, both standing in a room that made them look like angels.

"Kagome," Sango whispered to her, giving her a hug. Kagome let go of Sango as she walked to the door.

"Inuyasha, let's go," Kagome called over her shoulder to the Inu-hanyou.

"Kagome..."

"No, not now. I feel my children in danger, I'm going," Kagome argued, looking at Inuyasha with a glare. "Move your ass now."

"Kagome, no. Please talk to Sesshomaru about the pups," Inuyasha said, his eyes were in the puppy mode.

"Fine," she stated as she walked out of the hospital wing and towards the halls. She passed painted pictures of the past western rules with their mates and heirs as she continued to wander, trying to find Sesshomaru.

After thirty feet or so, Inuyasha's voice called out from behind her. "By the way…"

"What?" Kagome asked sternly but also afraid but from what she didn't know.

"Mmh," he hesitated.

"Slip it out Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted at him, placing her hand on her hips. Looking at him, she willed for him to continue to talk or at least finish what he was going to say before this episode came about.

"The mark on your shoulder isn't completed and it will need to be completed by the next new moon. That is in about three days," Inuyasha explained. Kagome's face went white at the idea about her mark and how it was not yet completed. "Kagome, are you okay?" he asked, as he could see that she was as white as a ghost.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, a shiver running through her body when she thought about the night she was raped.

"Yes, that was what Sesshomaru said for me to tell you," Inuyasha replied.

"What no! Inuyasha, I will never have this mark completed. I will stop before I get carried away. What is this mark all about?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, that mark claims that you are Sesshomaru's mate," the half-demon explained.

"No, please say it is not true," she murmured.

"Sorry Kagome but it is true. You are his mate now," Inuyasha whispered to her.

"You're sorry? No! Inuyasha you're not! You would you try and get me out of this but instead you're taking his side!" Kagome yelled.

"I can't do anything about it. If I could, I would, but I can't," Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome's face as he lowered his head towards her.

"But you could still help me out like finding my children and stopping Sesshomaru from continuing with this mating thingy. But no, you will not," Kagome said. "Let me tell you, that you will never feel the pain that I was in when he raped me. It felt like I was being ripped apart as he continued to pound into me when I tried to stop him from raping me." Tears came down again, raining on her face and her chin, soon falling to the ground.

"Kagome, I'm sorry that you were raped and I wish I could have stopped him!" Inuyasha whimpered to her and he pulled her into a hug while she cried out her sorrows.

"I may have forgiven Sesshomaru on his part because it was his beast's fault, but I will never go into a mating or relationship with him based on him raping me and having children. I won't do that. Please stop him from this mating thing. I want to be in love," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, crying harder into his shirt.

"Shh it is okay, Kagome, it's okay," Inuyasha said as he rocked her back and forth, her tears coming to a stop when Sesshomaru walked into the hallway with a sad expression on his face. "Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whispered, seeing his half-brother's face.

"Inuyasha, place Kagome in the room next to mine," Sesshomaru ordered, walking away from them slowly. His shoulders were down a little bit from the solid statue-like figure Sesshomaru usually was.

As Inuyasha picked up Kagome, he soon followed Sesshomaru down the halls to a door when his half-brother stopped.

"Please gave her to me," Sesshomaru said, holding his arms out.

Nodding his head, Inuyasha placed Kagome's still sleeping form into Sesshomaru's waiting arms. He stood back he watched Kagome struggle into the embrace. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, a purr-like growl rumbling from his chest to calm her down. Bringing Kagome into the room, he walked over to the bed and placed her down on it.

 **A/N-** Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next one hopefully will be done soon again but don't push it. Now that I'm only going to work on one at a time. This story should be done soon. Bye


	11. Fire

A/N– Here is chapter eleven for you. Please enjoy reading the chapter. I like to say thank you Akahana7272 for being the first beta reader to this chapter. Then thank you to Witchygirl99 and TheSparkledMoon for beta reading it again.

_X+X+X_

Kagome groaned as she was awoken from her sleep, only to notice that she was in a large room filled with many items from a dresser, to a desk, to a bookcase.

Pulling off the blankets from her body, Kagome placed her feet on the ground and stood up. As she walked around the room, she started towards the large window and balcony, wanting to feel the air around her. It was a nice day. Kagome stared at the trees and flowers, lost in thought, only thinking of her children that she missed so dearly. She had made the decision that she would get her children with or without her friends' help.

Kagome walked over to the door and opened it up to see Sango just walking out of the room across from hers. "Good Morning, Kagome."

"Sango, let's get going now. I have no time just to stand and wait on other people trying to get my children back," Kagome stated in a forceful voice.

"Shouldn't you talk to Sesshomaru about the mating mark?" Sango asked gently to her sister-friend.

"No, he won't ever complete the mating mark on me," Kagome replied as she walked away from Sango and started down the hall. She went through large doors and heard voices coming from in front of her. She walked faster towards the voices and was stopped when Miroku greeted her. "Lady Kagome, good to see you're okay," he said as he smiled.

"Hi, I'm okay. Now where is he?" she demanded, wanting to leave and find her children as soon as possible.

"Mate, you should be resting," Sesshomaru called out.

Kagome froze as she looked to Sesshomaru's face, hesitating only a moment before she walked up to him. "Listen Sesshomaru, I will _not_ be your mate – not now, not ever. I came here to find my daughter and now she and her brother have both been taken from me. I will be going after them to get them back," Kagome said fiercely.

Sesshomaru dropped the mate part; he would have to deal with that later. He knew a bitch looking for her pups was very angered by anyone that said no. He had to appeal to her good side.

"Kagome, scouts say that Naraku's lair is in the north, but there is no word on the pups yet. When someone says otherwise, I will get them for you."

"No I will go myself now! Inuyasha, are you coming?" she asked as she proudly walked past Sesshomaru towards the door.

"Mate, you are to stay in the castle and wait," he growled at her.

"Well it's a good thing that I'm not your mate and all. Don't tell me what to do about my children!" Kagome snapped at him, side stepping the demon to go through the door.

BANG! An explosive went off from the south side of the Palace of the Moon. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood still while the rest were on the ground in pain from their fall, but Kagome was merely gritting her teeth together. She knew what had happened.

"Sesshomaru, we don't need to go and look for the children anymore," Kagome said as she went to the large window in the room. She looked around until she saw her children with dark looks in their eyes.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That blast was from Toga and Mizuki's combined power. They are very strong and fast for their age," she replied, swearing under her breath.

"Kagome."

"Let's go," Kagome shouted as she raced towards the door, stopping to only throw them open before running out.

The group raced after Kagome, down the halls to the main entrance to see the ground had been ripped apart and the trees had been pulled from the ground. Rocks of all shapes and sizes littered the ground in front of them.

"Wow," Sango stated as she looked around to see more broken pieces of swords and spears were lying scattered around. The gang and Sesshomaru searched around the grounds to see the person that had done the damage to the palace grounds and south side.

"Milord, we have a problem! The south side is on fire and Lady Rin is still in the palace," Sesshomaru's general said to him.

"Rin is still in there?" Kagome asked, horrified. "Sesshomaru get her now!"

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome and nodded, knowing that she loved Rin like a daughter. He too thought of the little girl as such, even though he would never speak those words. He raced to the south side of his palace, looking at the blazing fire that had the palace almost completely within its grasp. He watched as his men tried to stop the fire with water, but it wasn't working. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he raced to find Rin.

Once he got into the palace, he tried to smell her out, but the fire raging around him clouded all his senses. He had to resort to calling out as loudly as he could muster. "Rin!" Straining his ears, listening for her small voice, he heard nothing. Racing towards a door, he pulled it open to call for her again. "Rin!" Sesshomaru only heard the silence once again. He opened her door and ran in, hoping to see her but she was nowhere to be found.

As Sesshomaru was just going to leave, he heard a small cough from under the bed. He looked under to see Rin and the little fox child of Kagome's. Grabbing them both, he ran out of the palace, his eyes lying on his mate and her tears.

"Shippo, Rin!" Kagome shouted to them.

Looking over Shippo first, she found that he just had some smoke inhaled into his lungs and throat. Closing her eyes, she summoned her powers to heal him, placing him in Sango's arms when he was finished.

Turning her attention to Rin, she looked over her for any signs of life. Kagome found her pulse, but emotions ran through her as she determined that it was very low, barely even there. Kagome didn't have this kind of healing power yet and neither did Kaede. She didn't think that anyone had this kind of healing, not anyone who was somewhat close. Having no choice, she picked up the small girl, deciding that there was no way to heal this girl besides letting her get better on her own time. Rin would be as good as new, but she needed a reason and a plan to get this done. While her friends watched, Sesshomaru stared at her with a sad look.

"Kagome, what are you thinking?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Well, I know that I can't save her and Sesshomaru's sword only works once on a person. Kaede doesn't have this kind of healing. I know what I have to do. Inuyasha, explain to Sesshomaru as much as you can. Sango, we need to get going now," Kagome ordered.

"Wait, Mate, what is going on?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Rin will die if I don't get someone to help her in time. Please listen to Inuyasha when he tells you," Kagome said, holding onto Rin's body. As she got on Kirara with Sango in the front, they flew off into the air towards the well.

"Milord, the fire was been put out but the entire south side of the palace is destroyed," the general stated, bowing to him.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in return, glaring at Inuyasha to explain what was his mate talking about.

"We need to go somewhere safe from all ears," the half-demon said quietly.

"Follow me, Inuyasha and the monk," Sesshomaru murmured as he walked away from the south side, looking up at the cloudless sky.

 **A/N–** I hope you like it. Until next time, see ya.


	12. Rin's Life

A/N- Here is chapter eleven for you. Please enjoy reading the chapter. I like to say thank you Akahana7272 for being the first beta reader to this chapter. Then thank you to Witchygirl99 and TheSparkledMoon for beta reading it again.

_X+X+X_

Sango had Kirara drop off Kagome and then she waited for her to return. She hoped that young Rin would be okay. Sango also heard Kagome's plan as well. She was going to use her powers to make a birth thingy.

 _'What was it again?'_ she thought. _'Oh yes it was a birth certificate. All the people in Kagome's time had them.'_

Her plan was to tell them that Rin was her mother's niece who had come over to go on a camping trip. On the camping trip though, she was caught in the campfire, and when she tried to call someone for help, her phone was unable to pick up service.

Kagome jumped off the well's side and into a pink light, her eyes on Rin the whole time until she landed, looking up to find the well covered. It had worked. Sighing with relief, Kagome took back her necklace that held the Jewel of Four Souls.

She climbed to the top of the well, holding onto Rin tightly and calling for her mom.

"Hi Kagome."

"Mom, we need to get to the hospital now!" Kagome shouted.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you on the way there."

Leaving the kitchen, her mom found Kagome holding an unconscious girl in her arms and nodded. As her mom grabbed her shoes and car keys, they both rushed to the car.

They drove to the hospital in silence and caution. Kagome called forth her powers to create a birth certificate including Rin's name, age, and 'parents'.

"Mom, when we get in the hospital you'll need to act like Rin is your niece. Her mother died years ago and you took her in and have taken care of her since she was five years old," Kagome explained.

Her mother just nodded her head, parking the car. Opening her door, she helped Kagome get out and they both raced into the hospital.

Within a few moments the nurses had taken Rin to the emergency room, while Kagome was to answer all of the questions about Rin. In shock from what she had witnessed, the old woman paced back and forth with worry.

Hours later, a nurse came out from the emergency room and calmly walked over to the two worried women. "Rin's life is no longer in danger. It was close, but she will live," the nurse told the two worried women.

Kagome and her mother smiled and hugged each other, overcome with joy.

"Can we see her?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Yes, you can."

Kagome smiled and walked behind the nurse as she took them to Rin's room. Walking in, Kagome rushed to Rin's side, sighing with relief at the peace on the girl's small face. Ruffling her hair and smiling, Kagome turned to her mother, glad that the nurse had left.

"Mom, I need to tell you what has been happening since I left," Kagome said. Her mother, always insightful, closed the door and walked over to her daughter. Kagome told her everything from the time she got there to the fire that almost took Rin's life away from her. Her mother cried at the thought of her grandchildren with that half-breed Naraku. Worse yet, the two children both seemed to be under his control.

"Kagome, you need to go back now and try to save them," Taytai sobbed out.

"Mother, I will when I take Rin back to her time. If I go now, Rin could wake up and get very scared about this place," Kagome said. "Don't worry. I will get them back."

Taytai nodded her head, looking at the little girl on her left side; she was sleeping soundly and all, until the mother suddenly looked straight at Kagome's forehead.

"Oh, Souta and Father!" Taytai exclaimed as she got up from her spot by the bed. "Kagome, you stay while I call Souta and Father about this situation."

Kagome just nodded her head at her mother as she walked out of the room. "Please Rin, wake up," she whispered while looking at the small girl.

Hours passed for Kagome and her mother, the door opening to show Souta running in and looking at two women in a daze. "Kagome, I heard what happened. Is this her?" Souta asked.

"Yes, this is Rin. While she is here she is your little cousin, that is the story Mom and I told the nurses and the doctors. It's also what's in the paperwork," Kagome replied.

They talked about the fire at Sesshomaru's palace and the children being kidnapped by Naraku. As time slowly ticked by, Kagome and Souta played cards and made battle plans to get the twins back.

Soon night came and had almost passed, when Kagome finally decided that she should speak with the doctor about Rin's condition. While Kagome did so, Souta was watching over her with curious eyes. He found himself wondering why Rin was with Inuyasha's half-brother, not even realizing that the small girl had awoken from her long sleep.

Rin opened her tired eyes to find herself in a room she was not familiar with. Trying to keep herself from screaming out in panic, she looked around the room. She tried once more to scream out when she saw a boy near her age standing a little too close.

Souta smiled at the frightened girl, trying to calm her of her panic.

"Are you thirsty, Rin?" Seeing her nod, he got up and went to get some water for her. "Here."As she took the glass from him, Rin drank her fill. After quenching her extreme thirst, she put down the glass to look around again, only to renew the panic from before.

Walking into the room to find Rin awake, Kagome ran to the bed.

"Rin, are you okay?" she asked hurriedly.

"Kagome-nee-chan!" Rin yelled loudly.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here," Kagome soothed the small girl.

"Rin wants Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried out.

"Rin. Shh, calm down," Kagome softy ordered her. After a few moments, Rin relaxed. Kagome launched into her story, telling the frightened Rin all there was to know and why she was so far away from her father figure.

Soon Rin fell asleep again, with Kagome's hand held tightly in hers. Kagome smiled at her. Her thoughts of Rin were finally able to rest, and she switched to think about none other than her own children, hoping that they were okay.

 **A/N-** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one should be done soon. Bye


	13. Inuyasha story

A/N- I like to say thank you to those who have reviewed up until now. I like to say thank you Akahana7272 for being the first beta reader to this chapter. Then thank you to TheSparkledMoon for beta reading it again. Without more to say here is chapter 13 of Kagome's Trust.

Inuyasha and Miroku followed Sesshomaru into a room. They didn't know what to say, but knew that they had to tell his brother Kagome's secret.

"Before you say anything Sesshomaru please keep this a secret," Inuyasha said before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Kagome is not really from this time."

For a few seconds, Sesshomaru just looked at Inuyasha hard.

"What? Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru, Kagome is not from this time, but from the future. Think about what she is always wearing, a short skirt and shirt. Those are not something from our time, but the future. Kagome knows how to read and write. They teach women those things in the future. I, myself, have been there." Inuyasha said.

"What proof do you have?" Sesshomaru ordered, not believing Inuyasha at all.

"Can you not smell lies Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru can smell lies, and I do not smell them from you; I still need proof of that my mate comes from a different time." He replied to his slightly frustrated brother.

"Mama's bag is still here Inuyasha." Shippo mumbled in a tired voice, as he woke from Miroku's arms.

"Good. Miroku could you get it?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku was shocked that he was asked not ordered. Nodding his head, Miroku left the room to get Lady Kagome's bag from her room.

Within a few moments, Miroku walked into the room with Kagome's bag on his back, and placed it in front of Inuyasha. In a few minutes, Inuyasha pulled things from Kagome's bag that most people of this time had never seen.

"Here Sesshomaru see," Inuyasha said as he placed the items on the desk.

Sesshomaru looked at them carefully before smelling each item. "How did this happen?"

"Keh. It started long ago, about fifty years, when I stole the jewel from Kikyo's shrine. As I was running into the forest, I heard her call my name. I turned around just in time to be pinned to the tree with her arrow. After taking the jewel from me, Kikyo told the people of the village to burn her body with the jewel."

"Fifty years later, Kagome was dragged from her time, into the well, by mistress centipede. She was unaware that she had the jewel inside her body as she wandered around the time she had come to. Eventually, she came to the tree and arrow that held my body captive. Playing with my ears, not believing they were real, she was stopped after a few minutes by the people of the village, and brought back to their homes."

"Later that night mistress centipede attacked the village, Kagome being Kagome, took off towards my forest, her screams finally awakening me from my sleep. As Mistress Centipede caught Kagome, she bit into Kagome's side where the jewel was. Mistress Centipede took the jewel and Kagome had no choice but to release me. Saving them from the demon, I went to take the jewel, but Lady Kaede put this necklace around me so that Kagome could control me by speaking the word "Sit", causing me to fall to the ground."

Sesshomaru was shocked to hear what happened to his mate, well almost mate. He knew he had to talk with his beast about what he did.

"Inuyasha I do believe you now, but what are these items?" Sesshomaru asked with curiosity.

Inuyasha heard his brother's question "Well the one on the right is a pen. Kagome explained that it write with the ink inside already. Next to it is soap from her era; shampoo is to wash your hair. The book is from her era and next to it is math text."

Sesshomaru looked over the items once more, finally believing that his mate was really from the future, when a knock came on the door.

"Come in"

A soldier walked in and bowed to him, waiting for permission to speak.

"Speak"

"Milord, Koga the leader of the wolf tribe, is here to speak to Inuyasha." He said.

"Brother, you know him?" Sesshomaru asked.

'Oh yes I know him. The mangy wolf..." Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked to the door with his brother, monk and his soldier in tow; they went down to the main gates where Koga was standing.

"Hey flea bag," Inuyasha said making his way to him.

'I caught your scent and I came to see my woman," Koga said.

"Kagome isn't your woman." Inuyasha growled.

"Yes she is my woman, now where is she?" He asked.

"Not here, you flea bag." Inuyasha replied.

Miroku just shook his head at Koga, but was unaware that he was standing a few feet away from the yokai lord that was growling.

"Monk" He said as he heard this wolf called his mate his.

"Yes milord." Miroku said.

"Why is he saying that?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"You see, we found him because he had three shards of the jewel. We fought with him, but to no avail, however, he came back to kidnap Kagome. When we got there, we found him professing that he loved her, and that she was his woman. Ever since then he has yelled at Inuyasha and called Kagome his women." Miroku said.

Sesshomaru just growled at Koga as he continued to fight with Inuyasha on his new ground. "Monk, This Sesshomaru has business to return to" With that he walked away from the monk and his half-brother and the wolf.

He walked into the palace and up the stairs, down the halls, and to his room. He closed the door immediately behind him and bounded towards the mirror that allowed him to see his beast.

"You have commented a crime beast, what do you have to say for yourself?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You think I regret marking her? No, she was mine the day that we first saw her. You were too close-minded about her being our mate. You even went to others females to get pleasure. So I did the right thing and marked her as mine before someone else did." It replied.

"Beast, you place fear into her, this Sesshomaru is forgiven but you are not. I smelled the fear in her when I picked her up from the ground. She will fear me for a long time because of you. You heard her while she was talking to Inuyasha about not mating for love." Sesshomaru said to his beast.

"But make her not fear us." The Beast replied back to his self.

"No, this Sesshomaru will not do that, you have to do it yourself." Sesshomaru said as he turned away from the mirror as the beast faded from sight. He went to his bed, changed his clothes, and placed on his night wear. Lying in bed, he thought of his mate, Kagome, and his daughter, Rin.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. Bye


	14. Rin's day out

A/N- Yes I know Kagome will go back and get her children. But she needs some items from her time. And she wants Rin to see the wonders of the future.  I like to say thank you Akahana7272 for being the first beta reader to this chapter. Then thank you to TheSparkledMoon for beta reading it again.

It has been almost a week since Kagome took Rin to her time. She was finally getting out of the weird hospital as Rin called it.

"So Rin are you ready to look around?" Kagome asked.

"Rin's ready Kagome-chan," Rin replied to her.

As she followed Kagome out of the room that she had been kept in, she looked around the hall. Truth was, it was still very scary to her, but as long as Kagome-chan was there, Rin would be okay.

"Kagome, Rin you ready." Taytai asked as she signed Rin out of the hospital along with Souta and Grandpa.

"Yes, we are mom," Kagome replied to her mother as she walked towards her more with young Rin following her. They all went out the door, Rin grabbed onto Kagome's hand.

"Rin it's okay." Kagome said.

"Rin says it so big" Rin replied. She looked all over the place, but she didn't take her hand from Kagome's.

"Yes Rin it is big." Kagome replied to her.

When they got to the car, Kagome spoke softly, "Rin, this is called a car this is what we use to transport us from one area to a different area of the city. Souta get on the other side." Kagome motioned to Souta and then led Rin to her side of the car and opened the door.

Once Rin had been helped into the car Kagome explained what the seat belt was used for. Taytai turned the car on and drove away with Rin looking out of the windows at the buildings and all the other cool looking places.

Seeing Rin's curiosity, Kagome began to teach Rin about each and every building, telling her their names and functions until they arrived home fifteen minutes later.

Rin walked up the stairs to see the view around her and looked down upon Kagome with a smile.

"Rin, sweetie," she called at her.

"Yes Kagome-chan?" Rin replied to her.

"I'm going to show you around the shrine first, and then we going to eat something at home. Next we need to go shopping, but before I do all that with you I'm going to go see Sango and let her know that you are okay, so she can tell Sesshomaru."

Kagome walked to the well house and opened it up. As she jumped into the well, the pink light surrounded her, taking her to the feudal era. When she landed and the pink light faded, Kagome looked up to see the blue sky. She smiled and climbed the ladder that Inuyasha had made for her.

After she got up to the top, she smiled when she found Sango looking up at the sky. "Sango," she said.

"Kagome," Sango looked over to her.

"Hey, did you get the list I asked for the last time?" She asked.

Sango nodded her head at her, as she gives her the paper with the list. "How's Rin?"

"She just got out of the hospital and she is fine. I'm going to show her around a bit more and get the items on the list and others. Go and tell Sesshomaru that Rin is fine and tell Inuyasha to come over to my time." Kagome replied.

"Got it." Sango replied, as she watched her friend jump in the well and the pink light came and went fast.

Sango looked at Kirara as she transformed into her big cat form, and took off into the sky as they rode back to the palace of the moon.

Kagome climbed up on the ladder in her time and when she got to the top, Rin was waiting for her. Smiling at her, she took Rin's hand and guided her through the grounds, telling her all about her shrine. When the two arrived back at the house, Kagome showed Rin the inside and taught her about the devices in the house.

They ate some lunch; Kagome got her mother's car keys. "See ya mom, be back soon. Tell Inuyasha where to stay if he comes here and we're not back." Kagome replied.

"So Rin, I need to get some items at the store before we can go and get some toys, Okay?" Kagome said once they were in the car.

Rin smiled and nodded her head. It was fun to be in the future, but she missed her daddy very much. Kagome parked the car and the girls got out and walked into the store to get some items.

Going down the med's row, Kagome got the items she needed to go back, some acetaminophen, children cough and cold medicine, and lots more. It wasn't until they went down a different row that Rin asked a question, "Kagome, Rin wants to know what those are." Rin asked as she pointed to a box of tampons.

'Mmh, Rin I'll tell you when you are older. What age are you now?" Kagome asked.

"Father, I mean Sesshomaru, says Rin is almost thirteen," Rin stated to Kagome.

Kagome signed at that thought she did place at the age of twelve on the hospital file. So she would be at marrying age soon, I wonder what Sesshomaru would do with her. Looking at Rin, she smiled.

"Okay, since you are that old already I will tell you," Kagome said, as she launched into the whole talk about being a female and its problems. Until Rin said "Rin has got them about a couple months ago."

Kagome nodded her head at her, as she then asked what she was using.

"Rin using nothing but a cloth," She spoke with a tad bit of red face.

"Rin that's nothing to be embarrassed about, it is life, but would you like some pads?" Kagome asked.

When Rin nodded her head at her, Kagome placed some different sizes of pads in the cart. She also picked up the tampons that she and Sango use and she placed some extra diapers just in the cart case. Sango will have a baby soon and will need diapers, bottles, and some other items too.

"Kagome. Is Mizuki my sister?" Rin asked.

That stopped Kagome from walking. She really hadn't really thought about that. Yes they would be but not just because Sesshomaru thought of Rin as a daughter, she did too. Kagome turned to Rin and gave her a hug and whispered "Yes she is."

Rin's face just lit up with a bright large smile, as they continued to shop at the store. Soon Kagome and Rin were at the register to pay for the items that she brought. Kagome placed a few items on the belt showing Rin how to do it before Kagome went to the cashier and smiled.

When Rin finished putting the items on the belt, she brought the cart near Kagome and they refilled the cart with items in the bags. Kagome looked at the total price; at least the government was paying her for the rape and the children that came from it too.

Walking out of the store with Rin back to the car, they placed all the bags into the trunk. Rin placed the cart into a cart place and ran back to the car and got in. Kagome started the car, and drove off towards the toy store down the road.

"Kagome, Can Rin ask you a question?" Rin asked.

"Yes you may, Rin." Kagome replied back to her.

"Why are you mad at Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

'Rin... I'm not really mad at him, I'm mad at his beast within him." Kagome said.

"Why?" Rin stated.

"That is a long story and not appropriate to talk with you yet." Kagome said.

"Kagome-nee-chan," Rin called out with big brown eyes.

"Rin not that story right now, I will tell you when you are older." Kagome said.

"So the beast did something to you and you're mad at him." Rin stated again.

"Yes," Kagome said as she parked the car again at the toy store. "Let's go"

Rin got out and grabbed onto Kagome's hand, and walked to the glass doors that can open up, automatically. She walked in and got two carts, one for her and one for Rin to push. Walking into the girl section of the store, she looked at all the dolls and stuffed animals, when Rin spoke out. "Kagome can Rin get this?"

Kagome looked over to Rin to see what she was pointing to, it was a Barbie doll with a princess dress on. She smiled at look at it. "Sure Rin but pick six of them, ok"

Rin nodded at she picked up one. She then grabbed two more and placed them into the cart along with four others. She looked over to Kagome and noticed that her cart was getting filled with more dolls and doll clothes. She smiled at her as she went back to her cart and placed the last two in. Seeing others dolls like hers but with different types of clothes, she smiled at Kagome.

"Okay I think that is it for you and Mizuki right, let's get some toys for the boys," Kagome said.

"Boys?" Rin asked confuse.

"Oh yeah sorry, but I forgot that you haven't met your younger brother Toga" Kagome said.

~In the Feudal Era~

Sango just got to the palace of the moon when Sesshomaru met her outside. Bowing to him, she started to talk when Inuyasha yelled" Where's Kagome?"

"Yeah where is my woman?" Koga called after Inuyasha.

"Koga," Sango said.

"Demon slayer where is my woman?" Koga growled at her.

'Wolf, leave my palace or get escorted out," Sesshomaru ordered as he ground his teeth together.

"No! Not until my woman is with me," He said in a defiant tone.

"You are so dead now," Inuyasha replied as he had a grin on his face.

Sesshomaru growled very loud at Koga and attacked him; Koga was on the ground with an angry Inu lord on top of him in moments. "Wolf," Sesshomaru said as he broke his arm making it snap. Koga winched from the pain, as Sesshomaru let go of him. He got up and with a glare, walked out of the palace of the moon, with Inuyasha laughing his head off.

'Sango," Inuyasha started to say.

"Inuyasha I was getting to that before Koga came" Sango said.

"Demon slayer," Sesshomaru ordered her to start talking.

"Kagome told me that Rin is fine and she needs to get some items before coming back. Inuyasha she said to meet her at the well and go to her side and wait." Sango replied.

"On it," Inuyasha replied as he left.

"Sango, right?" Sesshomaru said.

'Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," Sango replied back at him.

~In the Present~

Rin looked so happy that she had siblings; she pushed her cart to the next row to see boxes with pictures on them. "Kagome-nee-chan what are they?"

'These are games to play and use your brain," Kagome replied. She took a look at some of them, and grabbed trouble, hungry hungry hippos, sorry, snake and ladders, twister, checkers and many more that were within reach. Placing them into Rin's cart, they went down the rest of the row and into the next one. She found some books that were in two sections, learning section and just the fun reading. Rin was having so much fun as she looked at each book before grabbing some extras to have.

Kagome grabbed some coloring books, coloring pencils, and markers before heading off into the boys section. She looked around to see action figures and other boy toys; Kagome placed six of each one that Rin and she decided on before going to pay for them all.

Now, Kagome just need to get some items for her friends. She got Sango and Kikyo their items and next was Miroku and Inuyasha. She was debating about getting Sesshomaru something or wondered if she should but she didn't know about Inu mating ritual. She would have to ask about that, and she knew that her pups are wondering who their father was. She knew this day would come and that they would know would come soon, but she wasn't ready.

"Kagome-nee-chan you okay?" Rin asked.

"Oh, Sorry Rin. Yes I'm okay, now just two more stops to get Miroku and Inuyasha something too." Kagome replied.

Rin nodded her head at Kagome, as she looked outside the window of the car. Kagome turned into a place to park the car. Getting out again, they went into a store and Rin looked around to see lots of books. Rin pulled on Kagome's hand, "Kagome so many books," Rin said.

"Yes Rin, many books. Would you like to look at some books while I get some for Miroku?" Kagome asked.

Rin nodded her head at Kagome and followed her into the children section. She saw Kagome leave to go and get some other books. She looked around and saw some pink colored books; walking over to them, she picked one up and looked at it.

An hour passed and Rin had some books around her until Kagome came back to her, and she looked up to see Kagome smiling down at her.

"Rin do you like those books?" Kagome asked.

"Rin does like the books," Rin replied.

Nodding her head, Kagome opened a purple bag and placed the books that Rin had around her, got some doubles, and some boy's books as well. She walked with Rin to the counter to ring them up and Kagome looked at Rin and smiled again.

They got into the car again, and drove over to the other side of the road; they got out again, and went next into a large store. Kagome went right to the ramen section and picked up about twenty chicken and beef, pork flavors noodles. She looked to the side to see some very large bags that were on sale for much less than they were before; Kagome grabbed ten of them and brought them to the checkout.

Going home, Kagome looked over to Rin and wondered if she should tell her about what had happened, but realized that wasn't the time to think about it. She pulled up to the underground parking lot, parked, and got out. Kagome grabbed a few bags, Rin following her example and bringing them up to the elevator. They placed them in and got more to fill up it, and they stopped after the second trip to the car and brought up the items that they have in the elevator.

"Kagome!"

"Hey Inuyasha, can you help us to bring this to my mom and ask her to bag them in the large bags we have here?" Kagome asked.

"Keh, sure what did you buy?" Inuyasha said as he looked at all the bags. Taking all the ones out the elevator, Kagome and Rin went back to the parking lot and to get the rest. After two trips, Kagome and Rin went back up to see Inuyasha waiting for the next load.

"Man Kagome you think I'm a pack mule," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Yes I do, just kidding Inuyasha," Kagome giggled as she said it.

"Keh," was all that Inuyasha said to her as he took the rest to her mom, as the girls just walked to the house at a slow pace.

Hey mom, here is the bank card so when the checks come in you can place them into the bank for me," Kagome said as she handed over the card.

"Sure Hun. Rin did you have a fun trip?" Taytai recalled.

"Rin had a very good day," Rin said as she smiled with happiness.

Taytai smiled at her, as she thinks when Kagome was that age. "Good Kagome. Would you like all that together or not?" Taytai asked.

"Yes mom, all of it please. And yes Inuyasha you will need to get Sango to come with Kirara," Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha a look to get Sango now.

Inuyasha raced back into the well, as he went to get Sango from Sesshomaru's palace.

~In the Feudal Era~

"Sango!"

"What Inuyasha?" Sango yelled out.

'We need your help with some bags?" Inuyasha asked.

"You just asked?" Sango stated as her eyes widen in shock.

"Just come will you. Kagome, sent me here to get you." Inuyasha said.

Nodding her head, Sango and Kirara flew into the air with Inuyasha jumping in front of them.

~In the Present~

Kagome took a few bags to the other side on, jumping back in, she saw Rin smiled down at her.

"Almost done Rin,"

Rin nodded her head at Kagome as she got the next two bags ready in her hand. Kagome came up and grabbed them from her as she got two more. She went over the side again and landed on the other side. Climbing out, she saw Inuyasha and Sango coming to her.

'Kagome,' Sango called down to her as they landed.

'Hey Sango, Could you take them to my hut?" Kagome replied.

Sango nodded her head, as she grabbed four bags out of the ten that was there, while Inuyasha watched. "Okay Inuyasha take the rest, I'm bringing the rest of the bags."

Within a few moments, Kagome got all the bags on the other side and went to get Rin, jumping in Kagome landed and climbed up to Rin.

'You ready?" Kagome asked. As she took out a jewel shard and handed it to Rin, she nodded her head and climbed up to Kagome. Jumping together, they both landed on the other side.

'Kagome, got Rin?" Sango asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said.

They climbed up the ladder and smiled at Sango. As they started to talk as they wait for Inuyasha to come, Kagome sensed a jewel shard.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this long chapter.


	15. Jewel shards

A/N – Here is chapter 15. Thank you to my beta readers named like to say thank you Akahana7272 for being the first beta reader to this chapter. Then thank you to TheSparkledMoon for beta reading it again.

Chapter fifteen: Jewel shards

* * *

 

"Sango get Rin out of here now," Kagome ordered, as she summoned a miko powered sword into her hands. "Then get Inuyasha"

Sango just nodded her head at Kagome. She knew when to leave Kagome to fight, as she called Kirara to transform into her bigger form. "Rin come"

Rin raced over to her and climbed up on Kirara's back behind Sango. They both took off from the ground and into the blue sky, looking back at Kagome to see her standing with her sword waiting for the one with the jewel shard.

~With Kagome~

Kagome waited for a few seconds for the jewel shards to come, and soon it crashed into the clearing between the forest and the well. It was a large boar demon with three heads and six arms, but what shocked her the most was that the demon had ten shards of the jewel. She cursed as it flew towards her with two spears, swords and axes.

Jumping out of the way, she swung her sword, hitting one of two of the boar's swords and purifying it. Immediately running to the side, she narrowly avoided being hit by one of the many weapons of the demon. The boar, screaming in pain, locked its eyes onto Kagome, snarling and spiting towards her.

Charging him with her sword, she tried to hit it again, but it jumped back and threw a spear towards her. She ducked quickly and continued to try to attack the boar demon, but it was fast and Kagome was getting tired. Jumping back just in time from a strike of the axe, the boar screamed with frustration and charged at her with undeniably fast speed.

'Hurry up Inuyasha' Kagome thought with all her might as she jumped and dodged the boar's swings. But as she felt the strength leaving her body, she held up her sword and yelled an attack that came to mind.

"Koori Kaze!"

A strong gust of winds stormed towards the boar demon and turned him to an ice statue when it touched him. Falling down, Kagome returned her sword back to normal, and stared at the boar that was now trapped within ice.

'I wonder how I did that…'

The tired girl mulled over what happened as she rested on the ground.

"Kagome!" The shouts of Inuyasha were coming closer as a red clothed Inuyasha raced in and stopped.

"He has ten jewel shards, Inuyasha." Kagome spoke in a tired, flat voice from using up all her energy.

'Kagome, you okay?" Inuyasha said as he walked over to her.

'Ya, but now I really need to talk with Sesshomaru, why that... she pointed to the boar demon. Is one question how did I do that with ice?"

"You did that?" Inuyasha stared in disbelief.

"Yes I did before you showed up, with a power call 'Koori Kaze', which means Ice winds" Kagome replied as she placed her hands on her hips.

'Wait," He yelled.

"Yes now fully kill it," Kagome ordered him.

Taking out his sword, Inuyasha smashed the boar into pieces. Standing up, Kagome walked over to the pieces and picked them up, instantly purifying them.

"I guess Naraku is getting mad that he doesn't have the whole jewel yet." Sango said as she landed down with Rin.

"Kagome-nee-chan," Rin replied as she raced over to Kagome's side and gave her a hug. "Rin was so scared that you would have been hurt."

"I'm fine, Rin," Kagome said as she hugged her back.

"Okay, let's get back to the hut, so I can leave some items in it and get back to getting my children back." Kagome ordered as she let's go of Rin and placed the shards in her bottle, and Rin gave hers to Kagome as well.

"Kagome shouldn't you take In back to Sesshomaru now?" Sango asked as they started to walk to the village.

"Rin really wants to see her father...oops Rin's means...

"Rin, I know that you love him like a father and he loves you like a daughter." Kagome replied. "Inuyasha could you go and take her back to your half-brother?"

Inuyasha just nodded his head, as he walked over to Rin and picked her up gently and raced towards his brother's palace.

"So ... should we get started?" Kagome asked Sango.

Giggling at the question, Sango just nodded her head as they walked down to the village, talking about girl's things and many more things. As they got closer they both saw Kikyo standing outside the hut that belongs to Kagome.

"Kagome you okay?" Kikyo said as she raced over to her.

"Kikyo, yes I'm fine now, let me tell you what happened over the year," Kagome stated as she and the girls walked into her hut, with Sango looking confused.

"Kagome, what happened?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome launched into her story about her rape, going home to found out that she was pregnant, and giving birth to two beautiful children named Toga and Mizuki and them being full demon pups. She continued that she came back to Mizuki being in Sesshomaru's care until she was kidnapped by Naraku and Toga was too, destroying Sesshomaru's front gardens. She concluded with the fire that almost took away Rin from her and Sesshomaru, and her taking Rin to the future and getting her back to health. Kagome finish her story as Sango and Kikyo had tears in their eyes.

"That was the story." Kagome whispered softly to them.

'Oh Kagome,' Kikyo replied as she stood up and hugged her.

'Okay why is Kikyo-." Sango said but was interrupted by Kagome.

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha hasn't yold you yet, I love him like a brother and gave him the okay and permission to mate with Kikyo," Kagome said as she smiled.

"Oh," Sango replied. "You sure?"

"Yes I really don't think I loved him like that since three years ago, I know that I gave up on it too. And I'm happy with loving him like an older brother," Kagome said.

While Kikyo just nodded her head at Sango, "I wish that we can be friends."

"I think we are already are Kikyo. I give you my support too." Sango replied.

"Thanks," Kikyo said as she smiled at Sango.

As they girls went through the items that Kagome brought from her time, they placed the medical items, books, and toys and many more items. Kagome took out Kikyo and Sango's presents and she walked over to them.

"Kikyo, in this bag are the supplies for your hair and other items you like. There are many scents, and you can take the one that you like most." Kagome said as she handed the bag to Kikyo.

"Thanks Kagome, I love it all, your time is very advanced with items," Kikyo stated as she opened it up and took a look inside as she pulled out the cherry scented body wash. Kagome nodded as she grabbed Sango's bag and gave it to her, with the same repeated sentence.

"Thanks Kagome you knew that I was running out on something," Sango replied as she opened it and took a peek inside.

Kagome just smiled until a feeling came over her again, standing up "Sango, Kikyo, shards are coming this way and fast." Kagome said as they both jumped to their feet, as Sango grabbed her swords, while Kikyo grabbed her bow and arrows and raced outside with Kagome waiting to see what and who had the jewel shards.

~With Inuyasha and Rin~

As Inuyasha got to the palace, his brother was waiting at the gates, looking at him.

"Father," Rin yelled, shocking Sesshomaru as he looked at her.

'Rin, you okay?" Sesshomaru asked as he quickly looked over her just in case.

"Rin is fine, Rin saw a lot of things in Kagome time," Rin replied.

'Inuyasha, where is Kagome, my mate?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She needed to unpack some items away in her hut at the village. Sango is with her," Inuyasha quickly replied to his brother.

He nodded, as Rin grabbed his hand and said "I love you"

Sesshomaru looked down and was in more shock,"..."

"Just say something brother," Inuyasha laughed at him. As he walked away from him, he still needed to ask his brother about the mating ritual that Inu's have, since his father is dead and didn't tell him as he was too young.

"Rin, I love you too," Sesshomaru said as he pulled her into a hug.

~Back with Kagome~

The girls watched as eight demons came into the clearing between Kagome's hut and the village where Kaede was coming out of with her own set of arrows.

'What one of you has the jewel shards?" A lion screeched out loud at the girls.

'Like we will tell you!" Sango hollered as she placed her sword in her hands.

'Kagome, Kikyo, how many shards are there?" Sango asked in a whispered.

Kagome and Kikyo looked at the demons, and looked at Sango. "Lots," They both said.

Nodding their heads, Sango charged at the two on the left, while Kikyo shots two arrows at one demon and took its leg and arm making it fall to the ground. Screaming in pain, he glared at Kikyo, who was pulling out another arrow and hooking it to her bow. She aimed and fired her arrow, killing it. Just as she let go of her arrow, a shadow loomed over her body. Looking up, she found a demon.

'I see a tasty treat," it said with spit coming out of its mouth.

"Get away from her, Koori Kaze!" Kagome wailed at the demon where was now frozen with ice.

"Kikyo hit it!"

Kikyo nodded her head as she used her bow to hit the demon, while looking for her sister, who was trying to take on two demons on her own. Aiming her bow again, Kikyo got out a single arrow and shot it, making it turn to her. She quickly got another arrow ready to attack with; she saw it was coming towards her. When it was about four feet away from her, she let go of the arrow, purifying it. She took out another arrow and killed the demon next to Kaede. Kikyo walked over to the ones that she killed and picked up three shards from the first, two from the second, and four from the ones she had helped Kaede with.

Sango, riding Kirara, took on demons from above. Flying down from overhead, the sliced and bit off all they could manage. Strike after strike until it was dead. Looking to the next demon, it snarled at them both and charged towards them. Sango took out her hiraikotsu and threw it, splitting the demon in half, killing it immediately. Catching hiraikotsu, she looked to find Kikyo and Kaede fine, while Kagome was still fighting two of the demons. Quickly picking up the five shards from the demons, she began walking towards Kagome to help her friend, only to be stopped by a hand.

After Kagome had frozen the demon attacking Kikyo, she had trouble with the two demons she was fighting, both of the feline family, one a lion and the other a tiger. Both were fast, and it took most of her skills to merely dodge and jump out of their way. Being on the defensive side seemed to be the only thing that she could do. Kagome looked to the side to find Kaede and Kikyo fine, but Sango was coming to help her.

Jumping to the side, she stopped Sango, having decided that she was going to kill these demons herself. She ran from another attack and decided that the only she would win this battle, was to follow her heart and use her powers. Racing towards them, she called out the first thing that came to mind.

"Mizu Funshutsu!"

Water spurted from her swords, but this water had a mix of reiki powers in it, purifying the lion upon contact. Looking at the tiger, she made her way towards it at inhuman speeds. Throwing a barrier around herself, she got closer to the tiger weakening him.

Breathing easier now that her last opponent was weakened, she took down the barrier and ran towards the tiger, holding her sword high she called out another attack.

"Hi Hayabusa!"

Fire in the shape of a falcon spewed from her sword and raced towards the demon, burning and purifying it, the demon disappearing before their very eyes.

Looking at the remains of the demons, she took the eight shards that she found, purifying them. She looked towards Kikyo and Sango for the shards that they had collected.

"Naraku must be very desperate if he sent twenty shards of the jewel." Kagome spoke in a curious voice, while taking the shards from Sango and Kikyo, purifying them.

"How many do you have now?" Kikyo asked, placing her bow and arrows on the ground.

"I had two before today, but earlier I obtained ten, and now with these, I have about 32."

The girls sat down and talked about Naraku and Kagome's predicament with Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, you know that Sesshomaru bit you. You can never find someone at all, even in death." Sango tried to tell her lightly.

"So you're telling me that I have no choice in this." Kagome assumed.

"Well, no."

"Oh… We should get going to the Palace of the Moon and get my children back. Then I will deal with this whole mating this with Sesshomaru. Only when my children are safe, will I deal with this."

They nodded their heads as they helped Kagome get some items to bring to the palace. When they finished getting their things together, the girls said goodbye to Keade and started on their way to the palace of the moon.

* * *

 

A/N –I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Yes Naraku is getting very impatience that he doesn't have all the shards. Why is Kagome having elemental powers now? Was it from her training or something else? You have to see later now.

Powers I used in this chapter:

Koori Kaze- means Ice winds

Mizu Funshutsu- means water sprout

Hi Hayabusa- means fire falcon

I looked at five different sites that had the same words meaning the same thing. The only power I useed from Her Destiny by Cindygirl was Mizu Funshutsu. Also help me make powers for Kagome and I can place them into my chapters, too or just help me with them.

Bye


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Back at the palace of the moon

A/N-Here is the next chapter, have fun reading it. Thanks to my beta readers called Akira Darely and ThesparkledMoon for beta reading this chapter. Check out their stories too. Bye.

Chapter Sixteen: Back at the palace of the moon

* * *

 

The girls walked into the night while Kiarra carried most of the bags.

"Kiarra. We are going to stop here." Sango commanded softly as she looked around just to make sure that the area was safe.

"Jewel shards. And they're coming in fast." Kagome whispered to Sango as she stood still, watching a whirl wind appear in the distance. It came closer at an alarming rate, but it didn't frighten the two at all.

"My woman," Koga yelled as he came to a stop. "Where were you for the last year?"

"None of your business, Koga." Kagome replied.

"Yes it is. You are my woman after all." Koga boasted. But as he sniffed out a new smell, his eyes grew and cursed under his breath.

"Koga listen well and good because I am only going to explain this once." Kagome ordered as she launched into the story once again, this time without interruption from Koga.

"So you see. I am not your woman at all. In fact, Koga, I never was. You promised to mate with Ayame, and I wish that you would follow through with that. You are just my friend." Kagome tried to persuade him.

Koga just looked at her, his mind going in circles from the truth that had just been revealed to him. So much had he been told. First of all, she was from the future, then that Sesshomaru's beast raped her and him swearing that she was his woman.

"Kagome, I'm very sorry what happened to you, but you have my word. I will mate with Ayame, and I would like you and your friend to come to the ceremony. Plus, I will help you find your pups." Koga said as he quickly bounced back, grinning hugely at her.

"Thanks Koga." Kagome replied, smiling back at him.

"So, I will stay here tonight and catch the food. Sango, could you go and get some wood for the fire. Kikyo, could you go and find some water. And Kagome, why don't you set up camp? Ginta and Hakkaku will stay with you, Kagome." Koga ordered the people of the camp, barely waiting for them to reply before he sped off to do his duty as the rest of them got to work.

As time went by, Koga came back with some fish and a few rabbits slung over his shoulder, and in his hand he held a large boar. Kagome walked over to Koga to gather the food, and sauntered back over to the fire that Sango had started earlier. Sitting down, she began to peel off the skin, removed the bones, and cut the meat into bite size pieces. She placed the meat into a pot filled with hot water and she mixed in some spices before calling the girls and boys over.

"Kagome, what's that smell?" Ginta asked.

"That would be a spice that I brought from my time called basil." Kagome answered.

Taking enough bowls needed, each of the members of the group tried Kagome's soup. Soon after, the girls fell asleep while the boys kept watch on their camp site. Hours later, Kagome awoke to the rising sun. Glaring up at it, she turned to go back to sleep, but found herself incapable. Getting up, she re lit the fire and began to make breakfast for the group.

~With Naraku~

Naraku looked into Kanna's mirror to see that all the demons that he sent to kill Kagome had been killed. Screaming in a fit of rage, he found himself smirking as another, more devious plan began forming in his mind.

"When are you going to allow us to kill the man and woman that killed my mother?" Mizuki asked.

"Soon, my dear, soon." Naraku replied as he smiled down at her. "How is your brother?"

Mizuki shifted uncomfortably. "He's being difficult again."

"I'll go and see him, Mizuki. Just for you," Naraku responded as he stood up and walked out of his room and down the halls to the dungeons.

Opening the door, he walked into the cold dungeon to see the older child tried to claw his forehead, Naraku remembered what it had taken for the him to control the boy.

_After he had taken control of the girl's mind, he called for the boy. As the boy walked in, he used the same illusion he had with the girl, but he was unable to take control of the boy's mind. Somehow the boy seemed to know that his mother was still alive, but Naraku didn't lose hope. Taking a jewel shard, he jumped behind the boy and placed it on his forehead, pushing it in, until he could no longer see it._

_He watched as the boy screamed in pain, relishing the sound within every bone and being as the boy tried not to succumb to him. Soon the boy stopped and lowered his head to him, bowing. Smirking, he walked off, but not before ordering the twins to destroy the moon grounds to be destroyed._

_Watching through Kanna's mirror, he smiled evilly as he watched the grounds were destroyed. The flowers, trees, and shrubbery pulled from the ground just because of their strong powers._

_After the deed was done, he called them back. Mizuki just smirked, however the boy, Toga, had regained some control of his body._

He took another look at Toga again and smirked. Taking out a shard of the jewel, he pulled a bottle containing a very dark purple liquid. Using a single drop, he placed it on the jewel. Pulsating once, he placed the jewel once again inside of Toga's forehead.

Once again relishing the sounds of Toga's cries of pain, he smirked as Toga spoke when the pain had dissipated.

"Yes, Naraku. My mother was killed by whom?"

"An evil man by the name of Sesshomaru," Naraku grinned at him.

Watching his sister enter the room, he immediately ordered her. "Mizuki, let us go. We must avenge our mother and kill him.

"Toga, just wait. After the last time, I am sure that he is waiting for you. Just wait for a few days." Naraku replied, stopping the two before they could leave. Nodding the two walked out of the room. Grinning, he gave out an evil laugh, bouncing off the walls and carried down the halls to Kagura's ears.

Sighing she turned to Kanna and spoke. "He must have taken full control of Toga. I just hope that Kagome and Sesshomaru can get them back."

"Shhh Kagura. He might hear you," Kanna whispered to her sister.

"Kanna, what did he do?"

"He used a drop of the potion and placed it on the shard," Kanna told her sister before walking away.

~With Kagome~

"Bye Koga," Kagome said, looking over her shoulder, having already packed up and ready to get to the palace.

"Kagome, you be careful." Koga replied, smiling at her before racing away in a whirlwind.

"Bye sister," Ginta and Hakkaku said together before racing after Koga, the wolves behind them. Kagome nodded her head at her two companions and began walking. Hours passed and no demons came out with shards, however, a few came for the shards. But the girls took care of them quickly and continued on.

Midday came and passed; Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango made some lunch, ate, and talked about the children and how to get them back. Coming across some villages that were in trouble, Sango, Kikyo, and Kagome helped out in any way they could, healing and killing all the rogue demons.

Looking up to see the palace about two hours away, Kagome sighed again, thinking about her children and getting them back, but also Sesshomaru and the whole mating ritual from what Sango had told her at lunch.

After giving everything a bit of thought, she came to the conclusion that she could only ask him about it, and try out a few ideas so that she may not be completely afraid of his beast. She knew that it was a long shot, but she was willing to give it a try, for her children.

Entering the gates, they opened them to find Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku standing there.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled as he raced over to her and gave her a hug.

"Sango my dear," Miroku replied as he approached her.

"Come near me, and get my hiraikotsu in your face, monk." Sango threatened as he came to a stop.

"Why is Kikyo here?" Miroku asked.

"Tell you later," Sango said as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from Sesshomaru and Kagome, while Kikyo and Inuyasha followed them.

"Mate," Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, my name is Kagome, and we need to talk about all of this but not until we get Mizuki and Toga back from Naraku. Got it?" Kagome ordered.

Sesshomaru knew Kagome was right, and that the first priority was to get the pups back, then he could talk about the mating ritual with her.

"Good, let's get started with the planning," Kagome said as she filled him in with some ideas on how to get the pups back.

* * *

 

A/N- Like it, now you see the pups, soon they will be back with their mother and now father. Until next time please review. Bye


End file.
